Tu es si loin de moi
by Feutre34
Summary: Après t'avoir quitté, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Mais cependant, un espoir inattendu me tendit la main : celui de partir au loin, comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu. Mais cette décision ne s'avérait pas si facile. Pourquoi donc m'a tu suivi?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous aller l'apprécier.__  
><em>_Cette fiction est assez différente que mes autre fiction, elle reposes plus sur les sentiments_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1: Une rencontre inattendu<strong>

_Après t'avoir quitté suite à cette tragédie, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Mais cependant un espoir inattendu me tendit la main : celui de partir au loin, comme si je ne t'avais jamais connu. Mais cette décision ne s'avérait pas si facile. Alors je suis partie, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, mais tu es revenu et m'as dit "Tu es si loin de moi". Depuis cette phrase tout a changé en moi. J'étais perdue._

- Naruto! Retourne-toi, je suis là ! criai-je.  
>- Ah ! Sakura-chan ! répondit-il tout en se retournant.<p>

Je courus dans sa direction tout en souriant, mais cependant j'étais assez essoufflée.

- Désolée pour le retard ! soupirai-je.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est même pas encore arrivée, son avion a du retard.<br>- Ah d'accord, un retard de combien de temps ? Enfin, si tu sais...  
>- Ben non, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait, tout n'est pas très clair... dit-il avec un sourire gêné.<p>

Maintenant, ça faisait presque un an que j'étais partie du Japon, j'avais tout quitté, ma famille, mes amies, et... Je l'avais quitté...  
>Mais maintenant je savais presque parfaitement parler anglais ! Enfin quelque chose de positif... Non ! Ce n'était pas tout, si je n'étais pas partie aux États-Unis je n'aurais pas rencontré Naruto.<p>

- On va s'asseoir ? suggéra-t-il.

Une fois assise, plein de questions troublantes me passaient à l'esprit. Nous attendions une amie d'enfance de Naruto à l'aéroport, mais malheureusement son avion semblait avoir du retard, je ne la connaissais pas, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais presque personne, ici, à New York. Heureusement que j'avais rencontré Naruto, je me souviendrai toujours de cette rencontre, drôle et inattendue. Je vivais une vie calme et sereine ici. Mais cependant je gardais ma vie du Japon enfouie dans ma mémoire. Je _**le **_gardais enfoui dans ma mémoire.

- Sakura-chan ? m'interrompit Naruto dans mes pensées.  
>- Hm ? fis-je en tournant la tête de son côté.<br>- Tu es vraiment distraite en ce moment Sakura-chan... Tu es sûre que ça va ? continua-t-il.  
>- Non, ça va t'inquiètes pas, enchaînais-je avec un sourire à pleines dents.<p>

Après tout, Naruto c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé de ma dépression. Ma dépression d'avoir tout quitté pour New York, pourquoi ? Ça c'était un secret.  
>Naruto comptait énormément pour moi, moi qui n'avais plus rien, il m'avait redonné la joie de vivre ! Il avait un vrai don ce mec !<p>

- Naruto ? dis-je avec un petit sourire malicieux et des yeux pétillants.  
>- Oui ?<p>

Soudain je m'approchai de lui et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis j'enchaînai :

- Merci.

Naruto était tout rouge, c'était très mignon.

- Hun... Sakura-chan ?  
>- Oooh ! Ne sois pas si étonné que ça ! Tu as fait tellement pour moi, il fallait bien que je te remercie un jour, non ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais qui...

Puis, sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, je posai un doit sur sa bouche.

- Non ! Ne dis rien ! ...  
>- Mais..., continua-t-il.<br>- Stop !  
>- Saku... essaya-t-il de continuer sa phrase.<br>- STOP ! STOP !  
>- Ooh, mais !<br>- SSSSSSSSTTTTOOOPPPP !

Cette petite chamaillerie se termina en éclat de rire, ce moment avec Naruto se passait assez souvent. C'était nos petits délires, mais pendant celui-ci nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'une grande fille se trouvait en face de notre banc et nous regardait, Naruto commençait à tourner la tête quand il s'exclama les yeux écarquillés :

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je !

Il l'enlaça tendrement pour la saluer, cette fille était sans doute l'amie d'enfance qu'il attendait, elle était grande et dotée d'une beauté extrême. Elle avait des cheveux bruns avec de légers reflets mauves, dans ses yeux brumeux on pouvait y lire de la gentillesse.

- Sakura-chan je te présente Hinata.  
>- Enchantée, dit-elle avec une voix calme et douce.<p>

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que je me retins de penser que si elle était avec Naruto, car oui je ne savais pas la situation de Naruto, je ne lui avais jamais demandé pendant cette année, qu'un sentiment de dégoût s'empara de ma gorge. Et si elle était avec Naruto ? Que ferai-je ? Je ne savais pas la nature de mes sentiments envers lui, si c'était de l'amitié sincère ou de l'amour, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à ce genre de choses, _**il**_revenait dans mon esprit. Mais ma pensée me guida trop loin. Il fallait que je réponde, et vite.

- En... Enchantée, répondis-je déconcertée.  
>- Hinata est top model, je pense que vous allez très bien vous entendre.<p>

Top model ? Et voilà qui couronnait le tout, une fille parfaite autant dire ! Mais elle avait l'air très sympa, je pensais bien que l'on allait devenir amies mais si elle était avec Naruto, je sentais que cela allait devenir insurmontable. Je voulais poser cette question mais mieux vallait attendre un signe, ou autre chose...

- Wouah ! Top model ! La classe! répondis-je. Cela ne m'étonne pas tu es vraiment magnifique !  
>- Oh! Merci, mais toi aussi, dit-elle.<br>- Tu t'es pas vue ? Pour être top model, ben il faut vraiment être magnifique ! Moi je suis juste photographe.  
>- Oh ? Photographe ? Quel beau travail !<br>- Toi aussi top model, c'est vraiment super !  
>- Et toi Naruto, continua-t-elle, tu fais toujours le même travail ?<br>- Ouais, toujours Graphiste, mais en fait je travaille avec Sakura dans la même boite maintenant, répondit Naruto.  
>- Ah, vous... Vous travaillez ensemble ?<p>

Son visage si doux s'assombrit, on put lire du dégoût dans ses yeux brumeux. Plus de doute maintenant, ou elle était avec Naruto, ou elle était amoureuse de lui... Je ne pouvais pas m'incruster comme ça, et puis je ne faisais pas le poids contre une amie d'enfance si belle... Mais cela ne ne m'empêchais pas de devenir amie avec elle quand même !

- Bon, on va dans un café ? suggéra Naruto avec un immense sourire.

Nous le suivîmes dans un café. Une étrange sensation me traversait le corps à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait. Alors, je me retournai pour voir un peu la vue du café sur l'aéroport. Le café se situait dedans mais était sur un étage, donc de la grande terrasse du café on pouvait admirer toute l'immensité de l'aéroport. Assise avec Hinata et Naruto dans la plus belle table du café, nous parlions de tout et de rien, mais ce sentiment de déjà-vu me semblait trop fort, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je scrutais tout l'aéroport de cette vue, il fallait en profiter ! Je regardai tous les environs, mais ne vis rien de suspect. Je commençais à regarder de plus près quand Naruto m'interrompit.

- Sakura-chan ?  
>- Heu... Désolée je regardai la belle vue, on peut voir tout l'aéroport d'ici !<p>

**-Quelque chose n'allait pas-**

- Oui c'est vrai, dit-il en regardant la vue, tu as vu Hinata ?  
>- Hum ! dit Hinata.<br>- De ton immeuble on voit peut-être une encore plus belle vue ! Non, Hinata ?  
>- Oui, car là c'est juste l'aéroport, moi c'est tout Tokyo !<p>

**-Quelque chose n'allait pas-**

_Tiens ? Hinata vient du Japon?_

- Tiens, tu es née au Japon, Hinata? questionnai-je.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle.<br>- Ah, comme moi, mais tu parles tellement bien anglais, je croyais que tu venais d'ici même si tu as des traits asiatique.  
>- Merci, pour être top-model, il faut savoir parler beaucoup de langues.<p>

**-Quelque chose n'allait pas-**

Je ne savais pour quelles raisons, mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade, _pourquoi?_. Puis, ma tête se mit à tourner toute seule vers la vue magnifique de l'aéroport. Cependant, cette vue n'était pas aussi belle que l'instant précédent. J'observais le dos de cette personne, _non ! Non ! Non ! _Il ne pouvait pas être ici, c'était une blague ! ... J'attendais alors qu'il se retourne, pour voir si c'était _lui_ mais quel intérêt il aurait eu à venir ici de toute façon ? Peut-être pour le travail... ?  
>Naruto et Hinata parlaient entre eux, mais cela m'importait peu maintenant, j'avais autre chose à voir. L'homme suspect se retourna enfin, heureusement pas encore dans ma direction.<p>

**- Pourquoi était-il là?-**

Il était là. Il fallait que je m'échappe le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me voie. Plus, une dizaine de questions me traversèrent l'esprit, après ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il fallait que je parte, et vite. Mais ça aurait été malpoli de partir comme ça mais, c'était une urgence. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse subir le même enfer. Je décidais alors de prendre la parole :

- Naruto, Hinata ? J'avais complètement oublié, mais j'ai énormément de travail alors je dois rentrer.  
>- Oh ? Déjà, Sakura-chan ? dit Naruto avec un air déçu.<br>- Sakura, je peux te ramener chez toi si tu veux, on habite dans le même immeuble, suggéra Hinata avec une voix douce  
>- Hum ? Pourquoi tu habites dans un immeuble de moyenne qualité ? questionnai-je.<br>- Je suis en vacances, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, donc je préfère vivre normalement sans me faire remarquer.  
>- Bon, alors je veux bien, répondis-je.<p>

Il fallait que je parte vite, en voiture était même peut-être mieux, mon immeuble était assez loin et je risquais de le rencontrer sur mon chemin. Naruto nous regarda et affirma :

- Alalalala... Alors vous allez partir entre filles ?  
>- Oui, Naruto, répondit Hinata.<p>

Mais cela m'étonnais un peu qu'elle ne veuille pas raccompagner Naruto, étrange. Pendant ce bout de chemin avec elle je décidais que je poserai la question si elle était avec Naruto, mais pour l'instant j'avais plus important :

**- Sasuke était là, à New York-**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que sa vous a plu!^^ N'hésiter pas à mettre des coms! Cette fic risque d'être moyennement longue, enfin sa dépend de mon temps libre :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Le deuxième chapitre! Sa me ressemble pas, la veille j'avais fait le chap 1. Mais j'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fiction! __  
><em>_Mais ce Chapitre ma donné du fil à retordre car j'ai du l'écrire deux fois, il y a eu un bug sur mon ordi -_-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2: Des retrouvailles compliquées<strong>

**-Sasuke était là, à New York-**

Sasuke, je savais plus quoi penser de lui. J'étais partie il y avait un an du Japon, je l'avais abandonné mais c'était mieux comme ça. Je ne voulais plus le voir, il me faisait tant souffrir. Mais une partie de moi voulait le voir, je devais la stopper. Cette partie de moi l'avait pardonné, mais elle allait bientôt disparaître.

- Hinata ? On y va ? Je suis assez pressée, m'exclamai-je.

Il fallait que je parte le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

- D'accord Sakura, on y va, salut Naruto on se voit bientôt ?

Elle se leva et prit son manteau sur sa chaise pour l'enfiler. Naruto la regarda avec hésitation et s'exclama :

- Oui t'inquiète pas ! dit-il avec un grand sourire et quelques rougeurs sur les joues.  
>- Bon, salut Naruto ! On se voit demain au boulot de toute façon.<p>

Je n'avais plus trop de doute au sujet de Naruto et Hinata et cela m'inquiétait lourdement. Tout allait si vite, le retour de Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata... Tout ça me désespérait !  
>J'enlaçai Naruto tendrement pour lui dire au revoir. Puis, je suivis Hinata jusqu'à sa magnifique voiture rouge. J'en déduis qu'elle était riche.<br>J'ouvris la porte de devant à gauche, elle entra dans la voiture et la démarra.

- Bon, on y va ? déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.  
>- Hum !<p>

Un grand blanc s'installa assez rapidement. Je voulais lui poser la question maintes et maintes fois, mais je trouvais pas le courage. Puis Hinata cassa le blanc avec cette phrase :

- Tu as utilisé un prétexte, non ? Tu n'as pas de travail chez toi, mais plutôt quelque chose qui te turlupine dit-elle avec assurance.

Cette phrase me troubla. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Elle était forte. Je sentais que Hinata était une personne de confiance et que je pouvais tout lui dire, mais je ne le fis pas et me contentai d'une réponse plus large.

- Oui, tu as raison, tu es vraiment forte en devinette !  
>- Merci dit-elle avec un grand sourire et moi je ne viens pas de ton immeuble, comment aurais-je pu savoir où il se trouvait ?<br>- Tu es vraiment très douée !

J'allai poser la question, il était temps, une conversation avait été ouverte !

- Hinata ? Je peux te poser une question, mais cependant elle est un peu indiscrète...  
>- Oui, vas-y.<br>- Entre toi et Naruto... Il y a quelque chose non ? Vous êtes plutôt proches...  
>- Il y avait quelque chose, je sortais avec lui avant, mais il a cassé...<br>- Je suis désolée...  
>- Je l'aimais, je l'aimais beaucoup, d'ailleurs c'est pour lui que je suis devenue top model ! Quelle imbécile je fais, tout ça à cause d'un garçon ! Mais maintenant j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, et je pense qu'il me convient mieux. Même si nous sommes pas ensemble.<br>- Mais tu l'aimes encore non ?

Je sentais que j'allais regretter cette phrase. Trop indiscrète !  
>Hinata regardait devant soi en rougissant puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire :<p>

- Touché coulé ! Toi aussi tu es forte dis donc ! Je ressens encore quelques sentiments pour lui, quelle bête je fais !

Puis, je repensai à sa phrase précédente :"Je l'aimais, je l'aimais beaucoup, d'ailleurs c'est pour lui que je suis devenue top model ! Quelle imbécile je fais, tout ça à cause d'un garçon."

- Je t'apprécie, faire tout ça pour un garçon vraiment, je trouve ça admirable ! C'est lui qui ne te valait pas !

Nous échangeâmes des rires, des blagues jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive mon immeuble.

- Ah ! C'est mon immeuble, m'exclamai-je tu peux me déposer là.  
>- Ok, ben j'ai passé un merveilleux moment, tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux si tu as besoin de me voir tiens voici le numéro.<p>

Elle me tendit un bout de papier avec une série de chiffres écrit dessus.

-Merci, à bientôt !

J'ouvris la porte et sortis de la voiture. Je m'éclipsai peu à peu tout en lui faisant signe de la main pour dire au revoir. Lorsque je la perdis de vue je me retournai et me dirigeai vers mon immeuble. Je sentais qu' Hinata allait devenir une bonne amie à qui je pourrais tout confier.

Soudain, je sentis une main me tenir le bras, par instinct je me retournai tout en balançant :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Criai-je.

Mes yeux était écarquillés, c'était lui, je ne m'y attendais pas.

**-Sasuke était là, devant moi-**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux il était là, je laissai couler une larme de mon œil gauche qui coula sur ma joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enchainai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, il me regarda juste. Il retira sa main de mon bras.

- Tu as changé, répondit-il.  
>- Ne change pas de sujet.<p>

C'est vrai que j'avais changé, mes cheveux m'arrivaient au bas du dos, et mon visage était plus mûr. Il n'avait pas spécialement changé mis à part sa grandeur. Maintenant nous avions 19 ans.  
>Je retentai ma question :<p>

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
>- ...Sakura.<br>- Réponds !  
>- Parce que...<p>

Il me prit la main et la posa contre son torse. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

- Tu es si loin de moi, enchaina-t-il avec un sourire craquant.

Comment osait-il répondre ça ? J'étais trop loin de lui alors qu'il était venu un an plus tard pour me chercher ? Il se moquait de moi. J'éclatai :

- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu oses dire ça alors que ça fait un an que je suis aux États-Unis ? Et tu oses te montrer après ce que t'as fait ? Retourne au Japon voir ta belle blonde qui était dans tes bras le jour de mon départ ! Criai-je.

Il me regarda, stupéfait.

- Attends je vais tout expliquer...  
>- Je ne veux pas de tes explications ! Tu m'as trainée dans la boue pendant une semaine...! Ne me parle plus.<p>

Il se reprocha de moi se baissa et essaya de poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, mais il se prenait pour qui ? Dieu ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ! Il les posa. Mon cœur battait fort comme la première fois où je l'avais rencontré. Tout ça me mettait hors de moi. Je lui offris alors une baffe légendaire.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? M'exclamai-je.

Il me regarda, stupéfait. Avant je n'aurais jamais pu lui mettre une baffe mais là, il était détestable.

- Tu te souviens le jour où tout a basculé ? Le lendemain de ta demande en mariage, dis-je.

- Tu m'avais invitée dans un restaurant chic, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu me le demandes ce jour-là. Tu nous avais réservé le balcon entier pour nous deux. Que c'était romantique. Puis après le diner tu m'avais amené dans un jardin enluminé, tu m'as déposé sur un banc, comme dans un rêve. Tu t'es agenouillé et m'as dit avec un sourire charmeur : " Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?" je t'avais répondu oui évidemment, mais tu m'as fait subir un enfer après mais je t'épargne bien des détails, toi qui m'as tout fait subir...

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues, pour ce point là je n'avais pas changé.

- Arrête, tu sais bien que je déteste te voir pleurer...

Il se baissa à ma hauteur et me fit un sourire charmeur. Il pouvait faire ça après ce que je lui ai dit ?  
>Il enchaina :<p>

- Pourquoi ne pas recommencer depuis le début ?  
>- Quoi ? Effacer ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas si facile !<br>- Ca m'arrangerait.

Je rougis, son sourire était le même que lorsque qu'il m'avait répondu positivement à ma demande de sortir avec lui. Il se redressa, voyant bien que j'étais touchée et continua par une question très déconcertante :

- Pas toi ?

Je ne savais pas si cette question avait une réponse négative ou positive, mon cœur se brisait en deux parties. Une pour et une contre, mais je me contentai de répondre en détournant la question.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Rétorquai-je, je ne pourrais jamais oublier.  
>- Mais j'ai des explications à tout cela !<br>- Alors réponds d'abord à cette question : " Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à venir ?"

Il resta, son sourire s'échappa de son magnifique visage, on dirait que j'avais touché un point faible de l'armure de Sasuke.

- Je le savais, tu n'a pas de réponse à cette question, enchainai-je.

J'essuyai mes larmes sur mes joues avec mes manches. Le visage triste, je m'apprêtai à faire quelque chose de regrettable.

- Adieu, Sasuke, m'exclamai-je d'une voix rude.

Puis je courus en direction de mon appartement. Je laissai Sasuke en plan. Je montai rapidement les escaliers pour trouver le numéro 146 étage 4, c'était là où j'habitais. Il l'avait mérité, me répétai-je sans cesse. Comme s'il y avait un peu de regrets en mes actions, puis je me redis et découvris la réponse à mes regrets, j'avais encore des sentiments pour Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>J'éspère qu'il vous à plus! Si c'est le cas je vous invite à mettre des coms!^^<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon donc voilà le troisième chapitre, une fiction pas super bien écrite je sais, mais cependant j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire tout de même!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3: Prendre une décision<strong>

Après ces retrouvailles tristes et compliqués, une nuit pleine de réflexion s'offrit à moi. Le soleil traversait les rideaux blancs de ma chambre, me réveillant en douceur et calmement. Je restais quelques minutes à penser dans mon lit, tranquillement. Mais je me levai en sursaut. Aujourd'hui c'était une grande journée de travail. Je devais alors me préparer pour y aller assez rapidement.

Je restais quelques temps à me regarder dans le miroir en pensant à Sasuke. Si ça se trouve il y avait de claires explications à tout cela? Je fermais les yeux, et repensais à ma phrase, dite hier soir :"Adieu". Je regrettais. Pourquoi? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Je me dirigeais vers ma porte d'entrée, une fois prête. Je soupirai un bon coup et priai pour ne pas rencontrer Sasuke sur le chemin. Après tout il savait maintenant à peut près où j'habitais. Je sortis, descendis les escaliers pour arriver à la porte de mon immeuble. Surprise, Naruto était là, devant moi et me fit en grand sourire comme il savait si bien les faire. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

- Oh! Salut Naruto, tu m'attendais?  
>- Oui, dit-il, je me disais que l'on pouvait aller au travail ensemble, autant en profiter comme on a les mêmes bureaux.<br>- Oui tu as raison, allons-y avant d'être en retard!

Je pris Naruto par la main pour l'inciter à partir rapidement. Il se laissa guider sans problème. Maintenant, je pouvais tenter ma chance avec lui!

Une fois arrivés à l'immeuble de notre travail, je lui lâchais la main et lui fis signe pour qu'il entre.

Nous nous installâmes à nos bureaux respectifs, évidemment côte à côte. Naruto me regarda et se rapprocha de moi, il murmura :

- Je pourrais te parler tout à l'heure, à la pause?  
>- Euh, oui, répondis-je déconcertée.<br>- Et... En privé, ajouta-il

Hum? Naruto veut me parler en privé? Pour me dire quoi? Je suis perplexe, et s'il me dit qu'il veux se remettre avec Hinata qu'est-ce que je ferais?

Il retourna à sa place, et commença à travailler sur son ordinateur pour son nouveau projet.

J'attendais que l'heure tourne. Quand l'heure de la pause arriva, Naruto me fis un sourire tout en rougissant. Il était vraiment craquant. Je rougis à mon tour.  
>Alors, comme tous les jours Temari, notre patronne, annonça qu'on pouvait prendre une pause de 30 minutes. Elle était très spéciale, elle aimait fourrer son nez dans les affaires de ses employés et j'ai même été obligée de lui dire que j'avais eu un petit ami nommé Sasuke, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à me soutirer plus d'informations à son sujet mis à part sa description physique . Elle disait tout le temps que comme ça, si elle le rencontrait dans la rue, elle le bafferait de toutes ses force en lui lançant une injure. Je la voyais évidement capable de faire ça.<p>

Naruto s'approcha derechef de moi et me fis signe de la main, puis il ajouta :

- Tu viens ? On va boire un café dehors?  
>- Ou...oui dis-je en rougissant<p>

Il me guida jusqu'à la sortie.

- Tu peux attendre une seconde ici ? Je reviens vite.

Je hochais de la tête pour lui dire oui.  
>Une minute plus tard, il revint avec deux café à la main<br>Il me le tends, je le pris entre mes mains et commençai à le boire, qu'il était chaud! J'attendis alors qu'il refroidisse. Il regarda autour de lui, il me regarda, ouvrit la bouche et dit :

- Sakura-chan j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire...  
>- Oui?<p>

Je tentai de boire mon café, mais la phrase suivante stoppa mon action et me troubla :

- Je me disais...veux-tu sortir avec moi? Affirma-t-il en rougissant

Je le regardai avec stupeur, une voix antérieure me disais de dire oui sans aucune hésitation, c'était ce que j'attendais après tout. Cependant quelque chose m'empêcha de répondre. C'était lui, Sasuke, il m'en empêchait. Tous les bons moments avec lui me revinrent à l'esprit. Cette proposition était tout de même choquante.

- ...Sakura-chan? Murmura-t-il inquiet

Je me rendis compte que j'avais réfléchi trop longtemps, alors je trouvai une réponse plus juste.  
>Je souris, puis dit :<p>

- Naruto? Je peut te répondre plus tard à cette question, je suis assez troublée en se moment.

Il partit déçu. Cela me fit mal au cœur, voir Naruto dans cet état.

- Bien sûr dit-il  
>- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps t'inquiètes pas! Dis-je en lui souriant<p>

Le visage de Naruto était sombre, l'air dégoûté. Il pensait sans doute que j'allais dire non. Moi je voulais dire oui mais Sasuke m'en empêchait, j'avais toujours des sentiments pour cet homme, je n'y pouvais rien c'était ma nature.

- Il voudrais mieux rentrer non? Sinon Temari va nous tuer... Affirma-t-il en tremblant de peur  
>- Oui allons-y! Répondis-je<p>

Nous partîmes alors vers l'entrée, retourner devant nos ordinateurs.

Je continuais mon travail pleines de pensées en tête, pas sur mon projet, mais sur Naruto et Sasuke. Je ne sais plus quoi leur dire, en plus j'ai dit "Adieu" à Sasuke, je suis trop bête...

Une fois cette journée de travail terminée il était temps de rentrer chez moi. Je commençai à ranger mes affaires, Naruto avais terminé et il partit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte notre amitié serais finie? Non! Non! Naruto à trop fait pour moi.

- Naruto! Criai-je

Il s'arrêta net, se retourna avec un visage interrogateur.

- Attends moi! On rentre ensemble tu as oublié? Continuais-je

Tous les gens de la salle nous regardèrent, j'en suis sûre qu'il pensaient déjà à certaines conclusions, et Temari ira me voir en privée demain pour savoir toute l'histoire. Elle ne manquait aucune de mes "histoires passionnantes" ainsi que celles de l'intégralité de ses employés, je me demande si...elle connaissait celles de Naruto...?

Naruto me fit un énorme sourire, il s'approche de moi, me prit le bras avec ses mains fermes et courut vers la sortie. Je ne tenais plus debout, il courait trop vite pour moi. Un fois dehors, je voulu lui remercier.

- Merci Naruto de m'avoir attendue, j'insiste pour que l'on rentre ensemble, amorçais-je  
>- Ça me fait plaisir continua-t-il<br>- Moi aussi

Naruto n'était pas le même, moins joyeux, plus gêné. Je devais lui répondre, il méritait une réponse.  
>Nous marchâmes lentement comme si on ne voulait pas tous les deux que ce moment s'arrête. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une rue toute étroite pour rejoindre le quartier de mon immeuble. Il y avait plein de foule. Je voulais lui dire ma réponse maintenant, je voulais lui dire oui mais cela m'était plus dure que je pensais de mettre une croix sur Sasuke alors il fallait renoncer à sa proposition, je l'aimais mais j'aime Sasuke aussi... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête dorénavant. Alors voila ma décision, mais il fallait cependant un endroit plus calme que celui-ci.<br>Je le prit alors par le bras comme il m'avait fait, pour le mener au loin. Il fut surprit, je l'amenai dans la rue voisine à mon immeuble je savais qu'il n'y aurait personne. Il n'y a jamais personne dans cette rue. Je lui lâchai la main et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Je voulais lui dire, même si il avait un regard tellement mignon. Je voulais lui dire " je t'aime, mais j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre, je ne veux pas te faire de mal je tiens trop à toi" il fallait que je lui dise!

Il me regardait bizarrement, ouvrit la bouche et tenta de il ne le fit pas, car mon visage était stupéfait de peur, pourquoi? Car derrière Naruto au loin, derrière un lampadaire se trouvait Sasuke. Je me raidis. Il était là, Naruto aussi. Je paniquais.

**-Les deux hommes que j'aimais-**

-...Sakura-chan? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?dit-il inquiet

Il voulut se retourner.

Mais, Soudain, j'agis, ma conscience le fit machinalement.

**-Je l'embrassais-**

Non ! Sasuke ne vaut rien face à mon Naruto, lui il m'a toujours encouragée ! Sasuke n'est qu'un moins que rien, il m'a trop fait souffrir tellement que je l'aimais mais cette époque est finie. J'ai trouvé Naruto, l'homme que j'aime.

Ses lèvres étai si douces, je n'avais jamais embrassé Naruto. C'était vraiment agréable. Je l'embrassais devant Sasuke pour lui montrer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Je retirai mes lèvres des siennes et dit avec mon plus beau sourire ;

- Voici ma réponse, Naruto!

Il me regarda, tout rouge. Je n'eus le temps de réfléchir lorsque Naruto me prit dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. J'étais heureuse. Mais cependant j'avais oublié que Sasuke était là et nous regardait. Maintenant que j'étais dans les bras de Naruto je me trouvais devant lui, et lui devant moi. Il n'exprimait rien, mais comme je le connaissais bien je savais qu'il pleurait de l'intérieur. Il me voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Naruto sentait que quelque que chose n'allait pas et se retourna. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se connaitre car Naruto était américain et Sasuke japonais, de dos de face c'était pareil ! Cependant les mots de Naruto me choquèrent quand il le vit, son visage était plein de sueur et son expression stupéfaite.

- Sasuke ? Que fais-tu là? Dit-il

Quelque chose clochait. Naruto parlait Japonais. Et il connaissait Sasuke...?

* * *

><p><em>Voici la fin du chap 3! ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu! :) Les mystères s'enchaînent, et les complications sont loin d'être terminées! Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage arrive!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous aller l'apprécier._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Complications<strong>

Quelque chose clochait. Naruto parlait Japonais. Et il connaissait Sasuke...?  
>Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, ma vue se troubla. Sasuke était lui aussi étonné. Naruto savait donc parler Japonais?<p>

- Naruto...? Qu'est-ce que tu? Amorça Sasuke énervé avec quelques rougeurs aux joues  
>- C'est plutôt toi qui dois répondre à la question!<p>

Naruto m'inquiétait, alors il avait lui aussi un lourd passé? Ou un secret? Comment connaissait-il Sasuke? Je le regardais avec un regard intense.

- ... Naruto? Tu le connais...? Dit-je en murmurant

Il me regarda, et dit:

- Sakura, ne te préoccupes pas de ça, t'inquiètes pas...  
>- Naruto? Tu parles japonais comment...? Répondis-je en japonais<p>

Il regarda derechef Sasuke, avec un regard encore plus intense, Sasuke détourna son regard vers moi, je le n'osais pas le regarder en face.

- Sakura? Que fait tu avec Naruto? Affirma-t-il

Quand j'entendis cette phrase, mon cœur battait fort, comme si j'étais chassée. Me faire crier dessus par Sasuke me refoula des moments désagréables. Naruto me tourna la tête vers moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire n'y quoi dire, cette situation était embarrassante.

- Ben comme tu vois, je sors avec lui! Répondis-je à pleine voix

Naruto se baissa pour me murmurer :

- Tu le connais toi aussi?  
>- Oui affirmais-je<p>

Il se redressa, fit un grand sourire à Sasuke en me prenant la main chaleureusement, on aurait dit qu'il voulait lui transmettre un message ou le rendre jaloux.

- Que fais-tu ici? Continua Naruto obstinément  
>- Je voyage.<br>- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Sasuke, la vrai raison!  
>- Je viens pour reprendre Sakura affirma-t-il sans gêne, comme s'il voulait énerver Naruto<p>

Cette phrase, je ne m'y attendais pas, je voulais la fuir. Il allait tout gâcher. Naruto pouvait donc en déduire que j'étais sortie avec lui, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner maintenant. En plus, Sasuke lui avait déclaré la guerre. Ça n'allait plus!

Naruto était tout pâle. Il fallait partir avant une bagarre ou autre.

- Arrête Sasuke, je suis avec Naruto maintenant tu peux partir! Je ne veux plus te voir!  
>- Mais je t'ai dit que je pouvais m'expliquer! Répondit-il<br>- Répond à ma question alors!

- Tu vois! Tu n'as pas changé

Ça allait trop loin. Une dispute avec Sasuke devant Naruto, s'en étais trop, Naruto allait trop savoir sur la vie passé avec lui si ça continue! Alors je pris l'initiative de partir avec Naruto et de laisser Sasuke en plan encore une fois. Je pris la main de Naruto et nous nous retournâmes pour partir en direction de mon immeuble. Mais cependant quelque chose d'inattendu se produit. Sasuke répondit à ma question.

- Parce que... Parce que j'avais peur, mais si tu savais à quel point je regrette tous ce qui c'est passé, ça a mal tourné. Il faut juste que tu saches que je t'aime plus que tout.

Je m'arrêtai. Je tremblais. Mon cœur explosait. Mais je continuais la route, sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ne plus voir Sasuke à l'horizon. Naruto me regarda inquiet.

- Sakura? Tu... Tu pleures?

Oui, en effet je pleurais. De le voir comme ça et de savoir que Naruto connaissait Sasuke, tout ça me rendais folle. Il fallait que l'on s'explique tous les deux! J'essuyai mes larmes et le regardai.

- Naruto, on se voit demain? Je suis crevée! Dit-je avec un sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé

Je voulais oublier cette rencontre, Naruto avait un secret et il avait découvert que moi aussi.

- D'accord, à demain alors dit-il sans ton particulier

Nous partîmes à des sens opposés, moi dans mon appartement lui, je ne sais où peut être allait-il revoir Sasuke sur le chemin et lui demander des réponses? Je n'en sais rien. Mais en ce moment j'avais aucune autre envie à part aller dans mon lit et me reposer. Demain allait être une grande de journée, je travaillais.

Je me réveillai, cette fois pas à cause des lumières qui traversaient mes rideaux, mais de pensées diverses. Je me levai sans trop de difficulté.

J'ai trop de problèmes en ce moment, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Il faut que je vois Hinata, elle elle me comprendrait. Je pris le téléphone en vitesse pour fixer un rendez-vous. Je composai le numéro qui était écrit sur le bout de papier qu'elle m'avait donnée.

**~ BIP BIP BIP~**

- Allo? Dit une voix douce  
>- Hinata? C'est Sakura!<br>- Ah, Bonjours Sakura!  
>- c'était pour savoir si on pouvait se voir après le boulot!<br>- Oui, ce serais une bonne idée  
>- J'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter!<br>- Vers quelle heure veux-tu qu'on se voit? Moi j'ai un rendez-vous avec le garçon que je t'avais parler, j'espère tenter ma chance, et lui demander aujourd'hui! Nous avons plutôt une bonne relation, je sens qu'il y à quelque chose entre nous deux.  
>- Ah c'est génial! Tu me raconteras tout! Vers 17 heures ça te va?<br>- Oui  
>- Bon alors à tout à l'heure!<br>- salut

**~ fin de communication ~**

Je mis mon téléphone portable dans ma poche. J'étais soulagée, je pouvais parler à quelqu'un de tout ça. Mais pour l'instant je devais aller travailler. Aujourd'hui c'était une journée de réunion, d'ennuie quoi. Mais bon ce qui me faisait le plus peur c'était Temari, elle allait me harceler pour savoir si j'étais avec Naruto ou non. J'allais voir Naruto aussi aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas envie de poser les question maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie que cela nous sépare alors je les poserais si il me le demande ou si une occasion se présente devant moi. Alors en espérant trouver Naruto devant la porte et le serrer dans mes bras, j'ouvris la porte.

-Rien-

Naruto n'était pas devant la porte. Il ne m'attendait pas, j'étais profondément déçue. Faire le chemin toute seule, sans Naruto mon petit ami. Je rougis.

J'avançais à grands pas. Sans croiser personne. Naruto était déjà la-bas? Je forçai le pas.

Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la grande porte centrale. Mais une fois ouverte je découvre une grande femme, elle avait quatre couettes blonde aux yeux turquoise. Elle était magnifique : c'était Temari. Elle me cherchait surement.

Elle me regarda, et afficha un énorme sourire.

- Sakura-chan! Te voilà enfin! Dit-elle avec une idée derrière la tête

Elle me prit par le bras et m'éloigna de l'immeuble où se trouvait mon travail.

Alors tu as des choses à me dire entre toi et Naruto, non?  
>- euh...répondis-je timide<br>- Ne sois pas timide dis moi tout!  
>- En effet, je sors avec lui.<br>- Que c'est mignon ! Naruto a enfin réussi!  
>- Pourquoi il vous en a parlé?<br>- Rien ne m'échappe tu le sais bien!  
>- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Naruto alors? Demandai-je<br>- Ben tout simplement car il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Il n'était pas là? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Où est t-il? Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour lui, je lui passerais un coup de fil quand j'en aurais le temps.

- Ah. D'accord  
>- Bon Merci, j'ai eu les renseignements que je voulais!<p>

Elle partit continuer son travail, il fallait je j'y aille aussi moi! Même si j'avais plein d'autres choses à faire!  
>Je regardais à ma montre s'il était tard, puis je commençai à téléphoner à Naruto, je n'étais pas encore en retard.<br>Le téléphone sonnait, J'entendais la voix de Naruto. Mon cœur se mit à s'emballer, mais ç'était malheureusement que le répondeur. Un trou énorme s'installa dans ma poitrine. Je voulais le voir.  
>J'entrai dans l'établissement, il ne fallait tout de même pas être en retard pour ça.<br>La réunion commença, tout le personnel était là sauf Naruto, et écoutait le discours de Temari, heureusement, comme c'était Samedi on travaillait seulement le matin donc nous avons que cette intervention puis nous avons fini le boulot!

- Bonjour à tous! Je vous ai convoqués car j'avais un important discours à faire. Notre chiffre d'affaire est en chute, alors pour cela nous devons améliorer notre personnel, ne vous inquiétez pas, soit vous pouvez faire un stage pour vous améliorer, soit vous me trouvez du personnel! Merci de votre compréhension! Mais j'ai cependant déjà recruté certains employés qualifiés.  
>Voici la liste:<br>Nara Shikamaru  
>Aburame Shino<br>Akimichi Choji  
>Ten ten<br>Uchiwa Sasuke  
>Karin<br>Ils viendront à partir de Lundi, accueillez les bien!

Quand j'entendis que Sasuke allait entrer dans cette boite j'allais exploser! Encore lui! Il a donc fait exprès! Je le déteste ...!  
>Après cette intervention décevante, Temari se dirigeait vers moi.<p>

- Sakura... Amorça-t-elle  
>- hum, pourquoi tu as accepté Sasuke? Tu sais bien que...<br>- Oui, je sais mais je suis désolée, il avait un si bon CV, je ne pouvais pas rater ça en période de crise, tu comprends?  
>- Oui je comprends, bon salut j'y vais!<p>

Je voulais partir pour retrouver Naruto avant le rendez-vous avec Hinata. J'étais furieuse! Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était Infographiste! Il voulait devenir chanteur pourtant... Tout ça pour moi? Non, je dois rêver... Bon je dois maintenant voir Naruto!  
>Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand Temari m'appela pour me donner une lettre. Étrange. Je partis avec cette lettre à la main. Une fois sortie je regardais de qui c'était. Cette lettre était de Sasuke. Co...Comment? Il est allé voir Temari en privé pour lui donné cette lettre?<p>

**- Je l'ouvris-**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! Mais il est un peu différent des autre car pour faire durer le suspens sur la lettre de Sasuke, je vous raconte la journée d'Hinata de son coté avec le mystérieux homme qu'elle aime bien :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Un amour perdu<strong>

**- Point de vue d'Hinata-**

Je m'appelle Hyûga Hinata, et je suis top model.  
>Le jour m'offrait une magnifique journée en me réveillant avec des chants d'oiseaux. J'étais en vacances. Aujourd'hui j'avais un rendez-vous avec un garçon qui me plaisait beaucoup, et avec qui je voulais tenter ma chance. S'l me demande de sortir avec lui je lui dirais oui sans qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase!<p>

Je m'habillai de façon simple, pour ne pas que tout le monde me reconnaisse. De façon la plus normale possible : Une jupe à volants bleues, un t-shirt couleur ciel, avec un nœud papillon dans les cheveux, c'était très à la mode et je voulais lui plaire.  
>J'enffilai mes chaussures à talons, cette journée allait vraiment être géniale! Je pourrais enfin oublier définitivement Naruto, mon premier amour. J'étais vraiment bête à cette époque, devenir mannequin pour lui! Quelle imbécile!<br>Après un long débat avec moi même je me décidai enfin à partir. Nous nous étions donner rendez-vous au centre commercial.  
>Je fermai ma porte à clef, et les mis dans mon sac à main.<p>

Une fois arrivée au lieu que l'on s'était prescrit, je l'attendai avec acharnement. Je voulais le voir. Il souriait tous le temps, on s'amusait vraiment bien.

Au loin, je le vis, c'était lui. Cette personne au cheveux chocolats, un sourire attirant, des yeux marrons et des traces rouge sur ses joues. Il me faisait craquer à chaque seconde. Je l'aimais.

- Salut Hinata! J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard dit-il  
>- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens d'arriver<br>- Tant mieux que tu n'ai pas trop attendu alors  
>- On y va? Proposai-je<p>

Il me regarda, puis affirma avec un grand sourire :

- Ben, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un

J'affichai un visage interrogatif. De quoi me parlait-il? Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous que entre nous deux? J'étais profondément déçue.

- Oui, quelqu'un de très important pour moi, j'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre affirma-t-il

J'étais stressée. De qui s'agissait-il? Une amie? Une petite amie? Sincèrement, tous ça me faisait terriblement peur. C'était mon Kiba, le mien.  
>Une fille aux cheveux longs blonds courut en notre direction. Elle s'arrêta devant nous, avec un immense sourire. Tout portait à croire que c'était elle, la fille en question.<p>

- Je te présente Ino, Ino voici Hinata dit-il  
>- Enchantée Hinata-chan! Kiba m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais!<br>- Ah..? Enchantée...

Alors Kiba parlait de moi? Ça fait plaisir.  
>Ino se rapprocha de Kiba pour le saluer. Elle l'embrassa. Kiba rougit et lui rendit son baiser. Je fut choquée. Ino était la petite amie de Kiba? Je me sentie profondément trahie. Kiba, mon Kiba. J'étais égoïste. Je croyais que notre relation pouvait devenir réalité mais je ne fais pas le point face à cette fille super belle et décontractée. Je voulus partir le plus vite possible d'ici.<p>

- Hinata, Ino et ma petite amie reprit-il avec un grand sourire  
>- Ah, Félicitations, Kiba rebondis-je avec une neutre<br>- Kiba d'amour? On va faire les boutiques tout les trois?

Je ne voulais pas. Mais son caractère m'empêchait de montrer ma colère.

- Bon allons-y. Hinata enchaîna-t-il

Nous fîmes beaucoup de magasins, mais je ne montrais aucune émotion, comme si je n'étais que le spectateur de leur rendez-vous. J'avais franchement pas envie de rester avec eux.  
>Dans un magasin d'habits pour filles je ne me retins pas de versée une larme, malheureusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Kiba me voit. Il me regarda avec étonnement et enchaîna :<p>

- Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme si de rien n'était. Je voulais me rebeller.

Je le giflai. Cela m'étonna moi-même. Puis je lui lançai :

- BAKA!

Après cette phrase, je partis énervée. Je croyais que Kiba était le bon, mais il est en fait comme tous les autres. Je suis perdue maintenant.  
>Je pouvais entendre quelques phrases qu'ils disaient entre eux : " Elle est folle ta copine" c'était la voix d'Ino, Kiba répondit par " je sais vraiment pas ce quelle a..."<br>J'éclatais. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes à ce moment là, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je devais parler à Sakura de tout ça. Il était presque 17h.

**-Pont de vue de Sakura-**

**-Je l'ouvris-**

J'ouvris la lettre de Sasuke avec interrogations et peur.

"Chère Sakura,

Tu mérites des explications à tout cela, pourquoi je t'ai laissée partir et la semaine affreuse que je t'ai faite passer. Il faut juste que tu saches que je serais complètement honnête avec toi, je ne veux plus te mentir. Te perdre une nouvelle fois serait de la folie. Je me suis rapidement rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Alors je te donne rendez-vous dans la rue voisine à ton immeuble, ce soir vers 20 heures.

Je t'attendrais, même si c'est toute la nuit. Sasuke."

J'avais oublié que Sasuke avait un don pour écrire les lettres. J'irais là-bas. Et il me racontera tout, je veux savoir pourquoi. Je ne veux pas m'échapper et regretter toute ma vie. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a comme excuses! Je lui poserais la question :" Naruto tu le connais?"  
>Tout s'embruma dans ma tête. Puis une image de Naruto me vint à l'esprit, je voulais le voir et lui sauter dans les bras le plus rapidement possible. Mais où était-il? Voilà la question que je me posais. Mais la question la plus troublante était comment Temari avait eu cette lettre de Sasuke? Temari est une bonne amie, on se dit tout normalement mais là, on dirait qu'elle n'a même pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'il avait dans cette lettre. Étrange.<br>Je tentai alors de retrouver Naruto, comment? Peut être son téléphone ?  
>Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac à main et tentai de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, avec espoir.<p>

**~BIP BIP BIP~**

- Allo? Salut c'est Naruto! Veuillez laisser un message après le BIP!

**~BIP~**

Je raccrochai. Entendre sa voix me rendis de bonne humeur, mais ne pas le voir devant moi me rendais triste.  
>Il était presque 17 heures, je devais aller voir Hinata. Je me dirigeai alors vers notre point de rendez-vous. Une fois arrivée, je vis une jeune fille aux cheveux brun avec un regard brumeux tourner la tête en ma direction. Quand elle me vit, des larmes coulaient de ses magnifique joues; c'était Hinata. Pourquoi pleurait-t-elle? C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était fragile, mais qu'est-ce qui l'a mise dans cet état?<br>Je courus la rejoindre pour voir de plus près.

- ...Hinata? Que se passe-t-il?

Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses manches.

- Sakura... Tu sais que j'avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec un garçon que j'aimais bien... Dit-elle entre deux larmes  
>- Oui, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit.<br>- Eh bien, je croyais qu'entre nous deux il y avait quelque chose, mais j'ai appris qu'il avait une petite amie, il l'a même invitée! Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je suis perdue!

Hinata me rendais triste. En matière d'amour, elle avait souffert.

- Ben ne te décourage pas! Il reconnaîtra bien ta juste valeur un jour! Courage! Ca ne ressemble pas à la Hinata que je connais! Bat-toi! Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle j'en suis sûre! Cet idiot ne te mérite même pas!

Elle me regardais, l'air choqué. Puis me donna un magnifique sourire pour ensuite éclater de rire. Cela me donna du baûme au cœur, voir Hinata comme ça. Je sentais que je pouvais tout lui confier, du début à la fin.  
>Je lui racontai mon histoire avec Sasuke, sa demande en mariage, ce qu'il m'avait fait, qu'il était revenu...<br>Elle me comprenait, et m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Je lui parlai alors de cette mystérieuse lettre de Sasuke. Puis elle me posa une question :

- Mais... Tu l'aimes encore? N'est-ce pas? Tu ne peux pas te détacher de lui même après ce qu'il t'as fait, n'ai-je pas raison?

Elle avait tout deviné en une seconde. Je l'aimais encore, c'était ma nature. Mais j'aimais Naruto, et ça je ne lui avais pas encore dit.

- Oui ... Tu as tout à fait raison affirmai-je en baissant la tête  
>- N'aies pas honte voyons! Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes c'est comme ça la vie! Ce n'est pas ta faute, écoute juste ces excuses, peut-être que vous vous remettrez ensemble après ça!<p>

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il y avait Naruto, et je l'aimais vraiment. Que la vie est compliquée! Je regardai l'heure,il était déjà 19h45. Cette discussion et évacuation de sentiments avec Hinata avait duré trop longtemps.

- Hinata? C'est presque l'heure, il faut que j'y aille, mais j'ai passé un excellent moment avec toi c'était super!  
>- Alors bonne chance avec lui, tu lui pardonneras j'en suis sûre!<p>

Comme si tout étais si facile, non, je resterais avec Naruto.  
>Je m'éloignais pour atteindre la ruelle voisine à mon immeuble. Il m'y attendait sûrement en ce moment. J'avais hâte, mais en même temps j'avais peur : j'étais stressée.<br>Je marchais de plus en plus vite, pour finir en courant. j'était devant mon immeuble. Il me manquait quelques pas avant d'y être.  
>Mon cœur battait fort, des gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur mon front. Quelles étaient ses explications?<br>Je les attendais.

Puis je continuai à marcher en direction de cette ruelle sombre, je le vis, assit sur un banc.

**-Il m'attendait-**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai fini le chapitre 5 ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !^^<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous aller l'apprécier._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Des explications?<strong>

**-Il m'attendait-**

Il m'attendait, seul, sur un banc éclairé par un lampadaire.  
>Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant une fraction de seconde quand je le vis, regarder le ciel, pensif, calme. Je rougis, ce qui me surprenait fortement. Commençais-je à lui pardonner avant ses explications? Cela me fit peur, mes sentiments étaient plus fort que moi, n'avais-je donc pas changée? Tout ça n'aurait servis à rien. Étais-je en train de retombée amoureuse de lui...?<p>

Je me dirigeai vers lui. Il me regardait et me fis signe de venir m'asseoir sur le banc à coté de lui. Je m'assis, le rouge aux joues.  
>Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. J'étais gênée.<br>Nous tentâmes de parler mais nous avions tous deux peur de nous engager, alors qu'avant nous étions si liés tout les deux. Il commença par aborder le sujet:

- Je te propose que l'on pose une question chacun, dit-il

Il m'avait promit des explications, mais je devais lui en donner aussi? Bizarrement, cela ne me dérangait pas. Pourquoi ne pas répondre à ses questions ?

- D'accord, mais je veux commencer enchaînai-je  
>- Si tu veux.<p>

Je réfléchissai à la première question que je pourrai poser. Mais je savais que si je commençais par "Pourquoi tu m'as fait subir tout ça alors que l'on était tellement liés?" je ne pourrais me retenir de pleurer et repenser à tout ça me détruirais alors je préfère commencer par une question moins risquée.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Questionnais-je  
>- Pour te reprendre, affirma-t-il<p>

Cette réponse déclencha chez moi une réaction. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé par Sasuke.

- Je t'ai manquée? Questionna-t-il à son tour

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors je me contentais de dire la vérité :

- Le Sasuke qui ma demander en mariage m'a affreusement manquée, tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer.

Il me regardait stupéfait, il croyait que je l'aimais encore? Je me rendis alors compte de ce que j'avais prononcé. C'était presque une demande de sortir à nouveau avec lui. J'étais stupéfaite par ce que j'avais moi même dit, cela m'étonnais. Mais je continuais ma phrase :

- Mais le Sasuke qui est revenu et qui m'a fait tellement mal, je prirais tous les jours pour ne pas le revoir! Il ne me manquait pas du tout!

Il baissa la tête. Mes mots avaient fait disparaître toutes lueurs d'espoirs en lui. Regrettais-je? Franchement je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de lui, je...j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Je suis perdue depuis qu'il est revenu.  
>Il se redressa et me regarda, cependant j'évitais son regard, j'avais peur de me confronter à lui. Une atmosphère tendue commença à apparaître, alors je formulais une question, mais seule celle-ci me vint à l'esprit.<p>

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait subir tout ça alors que l'on était tellement lié? Balbutiais-je

Nous y voilà enfin, cette question fatidique. Je stressais, mon coeur battait la chamade, je mordis mes lèvres doucement. Cette question était pour tout pour moi. Depuis mon départ je ne cesse de penser à ça, la raison de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. S'il y en a un bien sûr. Mais si sa raison était assez valable, le pardonnerais-je? Je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça, et si se n'était pas sa faute? Tomberais-je dans tes bras, comme si de rien n'était, j'oublierai le passé et tout mes moments passés à New York? Est-ce que je t'aime assez pour ça? Mon amour pour toi est-il assez fort? Je n'en savais encore rien mais je voulais juste savoir la raison. Pourquoi m'avais-tu fait subir tout ça...?  
><em>Après ta demande en mariage, tu étais pressé, tu avais déjà tout planifié, notre futur, notre avenir, si beau. Enfin il aurait était si beau. Tu étais si heureux, enfin c'est ce que tu me répétais sans cesse. C'était des mensonges?<em>  
>Je veux le savoir.<p>

Il me regarda, fit un sourire en coin. Je ne pus résister à ce sourire; le sourire de Sasuke. Cependant mes pensés se brouillèrent. Je m'égarais dans mes pensés, et j'en avais presque oublié ma rancoeur envers lui. Tout n'était pas si simple, Naruto était là lui aussi, et je l'aimais.  
><em>Mon esprit forgea une image, Naruto était la lumière et Sasuke le fond, noir, mais ce fond m'accrocher et je faisais petit à petit enfoncer.<em>  
><strong>J'ai beau allé au loin, je suis toujours raccrochée à toi, Sasuke, par un lien invisible.<strong>  
>J'attendais alors tes explications, avec impatience.<p>

- Il y a des choses sur moi que je ne t'ai jamais dite, Sakura, enchaîna-t-il

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il m'avait caché des choses pendant tout ce temps? Oui, ça j'en était sur. Mais étais-ce que j'avais imaginé? Non, ça je n'en sais strictement rien. Je me rendais compte que je connaissais Sasuke pas si bien que je le prétendais.

- Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi, tu n'as jamais vu mes parents, reprit-il entre deux expirations, tous simplement parce que je t'ai menti. Mes parents ne partent pas en voyage d'affaire, mais ils sont tous deux morts. Je vis donc avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de liens avec eux mis à part le lien du sang. Je ne les aie jamais aimé, ils m'ont gâchés la vie jusqu'à maintenant, car ils ont une réputation à garder comme ils sont connus et riches, donc je te cachais en prétendant sortir avec des amis mais en réalité je te voyais. Je redouter le moment de les confronter. Mais je t'aimais tellement et je voulais resté avec toi, alors je t'es demandé en mariage en secret, mais je ne me doutais pas de ce qu'il allait m'arriver, je ne me soucier de rien. Mon oncle à apprit que j'avais une fiancé, et ma menacé. Tu n'as plus eu de signe de vie de moi pendant une semaine. Je voulais t'éloigner de moi pour que tu vives une vie normale avec un autre homme. Alors j'ai prit certaines mesures les plus radicales. Désoler de tout ce que t'ai fait, je le regratter toute ma vie. Je t'ai traînais dans la boue, après tu sais la suite, je ne veux pas refouler le couteau dans la plaie. Mais je suis revenu pour me faire pardonner et reprendre ma vie en main avec toi. Je ne partirai pas sans toi, je resterai ici en t'attendant. J'ai été lâche, je ne suis pas venu assez tôt apparemment... J'ai quitté ma famille, je n'ai plus de lien avec eux dorénavant. Je suis venu uniquement pour toi, même si j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs

Après ce discours. Je ne savais plus quoi pensée et où donner de la tête. Le Sasuke que je connaissais était là, devant moi. Il ne m'avait jamais dit autant de choses sur lui, et se préoccupé que de moi. Pleins de différentes émotions apparaissaient en moi. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, il avait enduré tous ça sans broncher et n'afficher jamais de faiblesse. Il avait tous quitté pour moi, et moi je suis partie sans savoir tout ça, je suis ridicule. Sasuke était cependant revenus pour me chercher. Il était si beau, sur ce banc avec moi.

- Je suis désolé...reprit-il

Oui, je lui pardonnais.

- Je te pardonne, Sasuke dis-je en fesant échappé une larme sur mes joues

Une expression s'affichait sur le visage de Sasuke que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui. De soulagement? J'étais choquée. Mais cependant tout avais l'air si vrai, ses menaces, ses lettres, ses actes, cette...cette blonde dans ses bras cet nuit...je pourrais jamais oublié tout ça.  
>Il se lava, puis s'agenouilla à mes pieds. Il me prit la main. Je me lassais faire, mon coeur n'en pouvait plus, j'allais explosée. Puis il enchaîna par :<p>

- Sakura, veut-tu sortir avec moi? dit-il avec un sourire

Ma vue se brouilla, tous autour de moi étaient flous, sauf Sasuke. Il m'avait donc demandé de sortir une nouvelle fois avec lui? Sans secret? Je connais beaucoup plus de choses sur Sasuke maintenant et si je ressors avec lui, tout sera beaucoup plus simple et nous pourront tous recommencer sur de bonnes bases. Je croyais Sasuke, je n'avais même pas pensé une seconde que tous ce qu'il avait dit était un mensonge. C'était vrai, j'en étais sure et certaine. Mais le plus important était quelle réponse allais-je lui donner?  
>Je ne pouvais plus cachais le faite que je l'aimais maintenant, mais pourtant quelque chose me retenais de lui dire oui à ce moment.<br>_Quelle était cette chose?_  
>Je ne le savais pas. Un sentiment inaccompli, à moitié dégoûter se nichait au fond de moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire "oui" comme ça, quelque chose m'en empêchais. Je ne savais quoi pour l'instant mais j'allais le découvrir bientôt.<p>

Soudain tout me revient à l'esprit. Je sais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas répondre positivement à sa proposition.

**Mon cœur était partagé en deux, par deux hommes que j'aimais énormément**

* * *

><p><em>J'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ je suis assez contente de la tournure de chose, mais je vous laiise donner vos avis sur tout ça! :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous aller l'apprécier._

**Chapitre 7: Partagée entre deux hommes**

**Mon cœur était partagé en deux, pour deux hommes que j'aimais énormément**

"Sakura, veux-tu sortir avec moi? "

Je ne pouvais plus cacher le fait que je l'aimais maintenant, mais pourtant quelque chose me retenais de lui dire oui à ce moment.  
>Un sentiment inaccompli, à moitié dégoûté se nichait au fond de moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire "oui" comme ça, quelque chose m'en empêchait.<br>C'était lui, Naruto.

Non, je ne peux pas. Oublier tout se qu'il m'a fait est au dessus de mes forces, même si je tiens à lui. Je repensais à tout les moments passés avec lui, mais je n'éprouvais pas autant de passions, car mes pensées était mêlées à Naruto. Il était si gentil avec moi, et lui il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée, je tenais énormément à lui, mais pas en tant qu'ami seulement. Je voulais plus, je voulais essayer d'entretenir une relation avec Naruto. Sasuke je suis sincèrement désolée mais il aurait fallu que tu viennes un an plus tôt, tu es en retard et je crains que tu es perdu la place qui t'était réservée, dans mon cœur.  
>J'avais changé, avant je n'aurais pas pu résister à Sasuke. Mais maintenant je sentais que je pouvais lui tenir tête. Il ne m'a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il était avec une blonde le jour où j'avais décidé de partir du Japon.<br>J'ai pris ma décision. Je sais maintenant où est ma place :  
>dans les bras de Naruto.<p>

- Sasuke, tu sais pendant cette année, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et je crains qu'il y est quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie maintenant. Tu es venu trop tard, dit-je d'un trait.

J'eu peur de le regarder dans les yeux, j'avais mené un tel combat dans mon esprit. J'avais choisi, c'était Naruto. Mais mes pensés étaient tellement instables que j'en avais peur, je pensais prendre la bonne décision en répondant ainsi à Sasuke.  
>Il lâcha ma main, puis se relava sans croiser mon regard. Soudain, sans que je m'en rendis compte, sa tête fut à quelques centimètres de la mienne, puis il ajouta :<p>

- Je te ferais changer d'avis alors.

Il était trop près de moi, je ne pu m'empêchais de rougir. Il en faisait trop pour moi! Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre proie que moi. J'en avais marre de lui. Mon visage s'assombrit, puis je le giflai. J'y pris un certain plaisir.

- BAKA! (idiot en japonais) criai-je.

Après avoir exprimé tous ça, je partis, en marchant de plus en plus vite, en direction de mon appartement. Sasuke ne me retint pas, ce qui me parut étrange mais à la fois agréable, car je n'aurais pas à me confronter à lui une nouvelle fois.

Le dimanche fut très calme. Je ne voulais voir personne, même pas Naruto. Alors j'essayai de l'appeler mais il ne répondait toujours pas, se qui me tracassais. J'avais pris mon choix, j'espérais le bon.  
>Je restais dans ma chambre à flâner sur ma chaise, mais soudain je me rendis compte que j'étais partie sans demander comment Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient se connaitre. J'étais déçue, cette question me turlupinais beaucoup, au pire, je demanderais à Naruto.<br>Demain, tout allait se compliquer. Des nouveaux allaient débarquer. Évidemment, Sasuke était parmi eux, je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec lui. Si je devais être gentille ou bien... Enfin bref!  
>Un sentiment d'inquiétude me traversa le corps une nouvelle fois : Je ne savais pas toujours pas où se trouvait Naruto.<br>Je pris mon portable dans ma poche en jeans pour lui écrire un SMS :

" Tu me manques terriblement"

Je me demandais où il était depuis 3 jours, je ne l'avais pas vu, je n'avais pas aucun signe de vie. Je pris peur, mon esprit forgea des images terribles imaginant Naruto perdu, seul ou encore dans le pire des cas...  
>J'arrêtai mes pensés horribles, je voulais me changer les idées.<br>Je me penchai vers mon bureau pour apercevoir la lettre de Sasuke. Voir cette lettre me rendis de mauvaise humeur, et me fis repenser au moment où il avait été si près de moi et m'avait dit :"Je te ferais changé d'avis alors". Cette phrase m'avais fait beaucoup d'effets lorsqu'il me l'avait prononcé. Je pris la lettre entre mes mains, la froissa et la jeta de toutes mes forces dans la poubelle à coté de mon bureau.  
>Malheureusement, elle rebondit sur le coté pour atterrir sur le sol. Une colère soudaine monta en moi, et pour finir, dans la minute qui suivit, je me retrouva dans mon lit, en ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de ma source de colère.<br>Une longue nuit assez troublante suivit cette journée.*

Le ciel était d'un bleu pastel, les nuages d'un blanc cassé, le soleil était rayonnant d'un jaune éclatant.  
>Nous étions Lundi et je me dirigeais vers mon boulot avec beaucoup de stress. Les nouveaux employés allaient venir dans notre boite. Et Sasuke en faisait parti, ce qui était la raison de mon stress. Je ne savais toujours pas comment me comporter avec lui, si je le devais le saluer ou si je devais l'ignorer. Je lui avais pardonné même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Je lui avais dit "Je te pardonne" sans réfléchir, mon instinct avait mal fonctionné sur ce coup là.<br>Je marchais toujours en direction de mon travail, quand j'arrivai devant et rentra. Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau quand je vis Sasuke assis sur le bureau voisin au mien. Un déclic apparus dans ma tête : Cette place était à Naruto. Je me mis en colère très rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa place sans rien dire!  
>Je me dirigeais vers lui, les sourcils froncés.<p>

- Tu n'es pas à ta place ici! M'exclamai-je avec une voix forte et rude

Il me regarda avec interrogation, comme s'il ne savait pas se qu'il avait fait, comme un innocent. Alors je décidais de l'éclairer sur le sujet.

- Naruto est à cette place, repris-je

Il se leva brusquement, ce qui me fit faire un pas en arrière. Ses yeux étaient à la fois stupéfait et sombre. Il entrebâilla sa bouche :

- Naruto? dit-il sans repris

Naruto et lui avaient donc un point commun, il y avait quelque chose qui c'était passé entre eux, c'était sûr: ils se connaissaient, j'en étais certaine.  
>Soudain mon portable sonna dans ma poche. Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment! Je le pris, j'avais reçu un SMS. Mais de qui? Je l'ouvris et découvrais alors que c'était Naruto qui me l'avait envoyé. Mon cœur battait fort, et Sasuke le remarqua. J'avais enfin un message de Naruto après 3 jours à l'appeler ou à le chercher. J'ouvris cette SMS pour découvrir ce qui si cachais :<p>

...  
><strong>Sujet : RE: Salut<strong>

**Toi aussi mon amour, tu me manques énormément.**  
><strong>Bisous, Naruto<strong>

Ces mots me soulageaient, il avait répondu à mon SMS. Il m'avait appelé "mon amour" j'étais tellement heureuse. Je rougis, puis lâcha une larme de joie. J'avais oublié que Sasuke se trouvait devant moi, mais quand mon esprit s'en rendit compte je rangea mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans. Je relevai ma tête, et évita son regard.

- Désolé, repris-je, J'avais reçu un SMS.

Soudain, Temari débarqua de son bureau. Elle se dirigea vers moi et Sasuke.

- Salut! Ça va vous deux? S'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement en faisant un petit signe de la main.  
>- Oui, répondis-je<br>- Aujourd'hui, nous avons des nouveaux alors je compte sur toi pour bien les accueillir, Sakura!  
>- Ou...Oui, répondis-je derechef<p>

Elle regarda Sasuke longuement, puis enchaîna :

- Sasuke, c'est bien ça? Suis-moi dans mon bureau, reprit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils partirent tout les deux dans son bureau, un sentiment de soulagement se fit sentir, Temari m'avais sauvée, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ce genre de trucs!

Tout d'un coup, la porte coulissante s'ouvra. Un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce en cherchant quelque chose. C'était lui, Naruto!  
>Mon cœur fit un bond. Je courus en sa direction en évitant tous les bureaux devant moi. Une fois assez proche de lui je le pris dans mes bras, comme j'en avais tant rêvé. Mes bras l'enlaçaient au niveau de ses épaules. Je le regardais avec mon plus beau regards, mais cependant avec un visage inquiet. Il me regarda à son tour, je laissai échapper :<p>

- Tu m'as manquée, où étais-tu?

Il me regarda, puis m'embrassa délicatement avec ses douces lèvres. Cela m'avait manqué, il m'avait manqué.  
>Je l'enlaçais un peu plus pour lui rendre son baiser avec plus de ardeur. Je l'aimais terriblement. Je me rendis compte que tous le monde nous regardait mais je m'en fichais royalement, ce qui comptait c'était lui, et lui seul. Il relâcha son emprise. Mon cœur était comblé. Il me regarda avec des yeux magnifiques, bleu azur. Son regard était tellement beau. J'étais heureuse à ses coté. Il me fis un sourire charmeur, rapprocha sa tête contre la mienne. Nos deux front se touchèrent, puis enchaîna :<p>

- Je t'aime, Sakura

_Voila donc la fin du chapitre 7! En espérant qu'il vous a plu! La suite risque d'être beaucoup plus corsée_


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Regrets amers<strong>

- Je t'aime dit-il

Cette série de mots était tout simplement parfaite. Nous nous regardâmes intensément, dans les yeux puis il me sourit. Je détachais mon emprise sur lui petit à petit, tout en continuant à le regarder. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, j'étais toute dévouée à lui, enfin c'est ce que je croyais car un sentiment dans mon cœur me troubla : comme un regret. Mais un regret, ce n'était pas possible, je ne regrettais rien et pourtant, cela me perturbait intensément mais ne m'empêchait pas de le regarder. Je voulais que ce moment dure mais il fallait cependant retourner travailler. Alors je me contentais de lui proposer de venir chez moi après le travail pour que l'on continue ça. Il accepta et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos bureaux.

Après des longues heures de travail sur mon projet, Naruto et moi nous allions chez moi. Une fois rentrés dans mon appartement, une folle envie me traversa l'esprit. J'en rêvais. Je lui présentai toutes les pièces, puis l'emmena dans ma chambre. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, mais je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Je me mordis les lèvres, pour m'en empêcher mais la tentation était trop forte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que je l'embrassais de toutes mes forces. Nous basculâmes tout deux sur mon lit.  
>Tout d'un coup, il me prit mon visage entre ses douces mains et me fis rouler. Il arrêta de m'embrasser, et me regardait sans voix.<br>Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, nous étions si près l'un de l'autre. Mon visage était tout rouge. Je l'aimais.

- Sakura... amorça-t-il

. Soudain, il m'embrassa tendrement, il n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise bleu pâle tout en l'embrassant. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes, il se perdit dans mon regard puis regarda autour de lui, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et commença à se lever. Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais qu'il reste encore avec moi. Cependant je le laissais faire. Il se dirigea vers mon bureau, se baissa, et pris un morceau de papier tout chiffonner à côté de la poubelle.  
>Je pris peur : c'était la lettre de Sasuke.<br>La lettre où il m'avait dit de le rejoindre pour des explications. Naruto ouvrit la lettre chiffonnée et commença à la lire. Je stressais car j'avais peur de voir sa réaction, mais de toute façon ce n'était qu'une lettre, rien d'autre me répétais-je sans cesse.  
>Une fois lue, il le jeta dans la poubelle, je voulus dire quelque chose mais il le fit avant :<p>

- Il faudra décidément que tu m'expliques se qu'il y avait entre toi et Sasuke, je ne comprends pas, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire à pleine dents forcé.

Je le regardais attentivement, les sourcils baissés. Il fallait bien que ce moment arrive, le moment **des explications**, je devais bien lui expliquer si je l'aimais vraiment même si j'éprouvais toujours cet regret étrange. Il méritait ces explications, mais cependant j'en méritais aussi!

- Je t'expliquerais, répondit-je, mais il faudra que tu m'expliques tout autant pourquoi et comment tu a connu Sasuke.

Il fit un air de dégoût, comme s'il croyait y échapper. Bien sûr que non! Je voulais moi aussi des explications!  
>Il s'avança et s'assit à côté de moi, sur mon lit. Je me rapprochais de lui.<p>

- Je... Je peux pas désoler, c'est une histoire longue et compliquée, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, je ne veux pas refouler mon passé. Mais je peux te dire qu'avant, je vivais au Japon, c'est tout, enchaina-t-il d'une traite.

Je voulais savoir mais je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça. Alors je demanderais à Sasuke ou je chercherais des informations sur ordinateur. En ce qui concerne mon cas, lui dirais-je ou pas? Moi aussi c'était douloureux mais peut être n'allait-il pas comprendre pourquoi. Devais-je tenter ou pas? Je ne savais rien. Mais je voulais lui montrer que moi, j'étais courageuse et que je pouvais me dévouer à lui, sinon tous ces secrets allaient perturber notre couple.

- D'accord, répondis-je, mais moi je tiens à te donner des explications pour être franche avec toi. Je ne veux pas te cacher des choses à toi.

Je le regardais avec détermination, dans les yeux. Je me rapprochais de lui tout en continuant à le regarder. Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche et enchaina par :

- Mais je te le dirais demain! Car nous avons un jour de congé, donc tu vas m'accompagner au centre commercial! Dit-je avec un large sourire, reflétant mes nombreuses d'idées.

Il me regarda longuement, sans mots, puis décida d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Marcher conclu!  
>- D'accord! Alors demain au centre commercial à 15h!<br>- Ok!

J'étais heureuse, j'allais passer une journée avec lui, toute simple, sans problème enfin c'est ce que je croyais.  
>Il commençait à se faire tard et Naruto ne voulait pas trop s'attarder, alors il partit en me disant chaleureusement " Au revoir, j'ai passé une magnifique soirée, à demain"<br>_Maintenant j'étais seule chez moi en attendant que le temps passe, pour que je sois demain à ses cotés._

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt pour pouvoir me préparée pour l'après midi passé avec Naruto. J'allais tout lui expliquer au centre commercial à 15h, et une fois cette explication finie, nous pourrons faire les magasins ou autre chose. J'avais vraiment hâte.  
>Soudain, un bruit retentit : c'était ma sonnerie. Je me dirigeai vers ma porte, et l'ouvris.<br>Une magnifique jeune femme me fit un sourire.

- Salut, Sakura, s'exclama celle-ci avec beaucoup d'entrain  
>- Salut Hinata! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir! Entre.<p>

Elle entra dans mon appartement sans doute minable comparé au sien. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait là? Bien sur, j'étais contente de la voir, mais tout cela cachait quelque chose, non? Enfin c'est ce que je pensais.  
>Mais j'avais oublié une chose, je devais lui annoncer que j'étais avec Naruto.<p>

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et me dit qu'elle trouvait cet appartement mignon. Je lui proposais de s'assoir sur mon canapé et lui proposa à boire, elle prit un grand verre d'eau.

- Hinata, j'ai une magnifique nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Un petit "hum?" se fit entendre de sa bouche.

- En faite, Hinata, voila, je sors avec...

Elle me coupa la parole, toute excitée de connaitre la réponse.

- Avec Sasuke? Bravo! Tu as enfin réussi, je savais que vous finiriez ensemble tout les deux!

Je le dévisageais, elle était si enthousiaste que je puisse sortir avec Sasuke, mais malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Je sortais avec Naruto, son ancien petit ami qu'elle aimait sans doute encore un peu, au plus profond d'elle même, et ça, je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Je me rendis compte que mes pensées envers elle, me concernaient tout autant.

- Hinata, désolée de casser ton enthousiasme mais non, je ne sors pas avec lui.  
>- Quoi? Mais alors avec qui d'autre? Tu l'aimes pourtant, non? Tu ne pourras pas cacher éternellement ta vraie nature et ne pas le manifester avec ton nouveau petit ami enchaina-t-elle<br>- Oui, en effet.

J'avais presque oubliée tous ses petits détails très embêtants: avouer à Naruto que j'aimais Sasuke, de résister...

- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu? Questionna-t-elle sur un tout autre ton.  
>- C'est Naruto, répondis-je avec crainte.<p>

J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille, une de mes meilleures amies après Temari évidement, mais je ne voulais pas la perdre car elle me ressemblait dans certains points.  
>Mes mots la stoppa dans son élan de gentillesse, ses yeux était ronds, la brume dans ses yeux était devenue grise.<p>

- A...Avec Naruto?  
>- Oui...<br>- Ah... Je ne pensais pas que tu étais amoureuse de lui.  
>- Si, je l'aime énormément.<p>

Un léger blanc s'installa. Je voulais apaiser cette atmosphère tendue.

- Et sinon, toi, ça va? Dis-je tranquillement  
>- ... Ça va.<br>- Et avec ton ami, ça va mieux?  
>- Écoute, je suis un peu perdue Sakura, je crois que je vais rentrer.<p>

Elle sa leva discrètement, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas mise à part ma déclaration. Peut-être avait-elle à me dire quelque chose d'important pour venir si tôt le matin chez moi.  
>Elle prit son manteau et se prépara à partir. Je me levais à mon tour pour lui dire au revoir.<p>

- Bon au revoir alors, Hinata  
>- Oui, c'était un plaisir de prendre de tes nouvelles.<br>- Si quelque chose ne va pas tu m'appelle, ok?  
>- Oui<p>

Elle partie, me laissant pour seule vision un visage tendu. C'était la fin de la matinée maintenant et je devais me préparer pour voir Naruto, mon Naruto.

Une fois sur place à 15h pile, au centre commercial où avait lieu notre rendez-vous, une excitation soudaine me traversa le corps.  
>J'aperçus au loin, un jeune blond qui se dirigeait vers moi.<br>Une fois devant moi nous nous embrassâmes pour nous saluer. Cette instant était si beau, que de me retrouvais avec celui que j'aime avec personne d'autre dans mes pensées, peut-être allais-je finir par l'oublier celui-là. Rien ne pouvait briser ce moment si précieux à mes yeux, enfin presque rien. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus derrière l'épaule de Naruto un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, dans un magasin de DVD, accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde qui était magnifique.

**Je me rendis compte que l'homme était Sasuke et la femme dans ses bras était Temari.**

* * *

><p><em>Voila le chapitre 8^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plu^^ <em>_  
><em>_Merci^^ beaucoup pour vos com's, c'est eux qui m'encourage à continuer ma fic :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici la suite de ma fic!^^ en espérant que sa vous plaira, sa commence à devenir compliquer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Trahison?<strong>

**Je me rendis compte que l'homme était Sasuke et la femme dans ses bras était Temari**

Quand je les vis tous les deux, main dans la main, mon cœur fit un bond. En un instant, toute ma perception des choses s'écroula. Je me sentais trahie, pas trahie par Sasuke mais par Temari. Elle m'avait juré de le gifler si elle le voyait, et... Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça même si je ne suis plus avec lui! Je les regardais intensément pendant que Naruto me parlait de quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, car j'étais perturbée. Ils regardaient les DVDs puis les CDs toujours en se tenant la main. Mon corps explosait, tout cela me mis hors de moi. Puis tout d'un coup, Temari se rapprocha de Sasuke, elle lui tenait l'épaule et se serra contre lui. Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.  
>Un sentiment étrange vint en moi, comme de la...jalousie? Non, la jalousie est une preuve d'amour et non je...<p>

- Sakura, ça va? Questionna Naruto inquiet

Je secouai ma tête pour faire partir tout ça. Maintenant j'étais avec Naruto, je me fiche de la vie de Sasuke, il en fait ce qu'il veut! Je pris la main de Naruto entre mes mains, et l'amenai dans la direction opposée de ce magasin de DVDs et CDs.

- On va boire un café! Affirmai-je déconcertée

Il ne se débattit pas pendant le trajet entre le magasin et le café. Une fois sur place, nous choisîmes une table pour deux et nous commandâmes deux cafés. J'étais assez tendue, Naruto le remarqua assez rapidement.  
>Il voulut donc détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne les avait pas vus, Sasuke et Temari. Même si pour lui, cela n'avait peut être pas d'importance.<p>

- Alors, Sakura, si tu me parlais de Sasuke?  
>- Euh, oui répondis-je surprise<p>

C'est vrai, je lui avais promis, je devais tout lui raconter.  
>Il mit ses coudes sur la petite table ronde du café et enchaîna par :<p>

- Je t'écoute!  
>- Alors, voyons voir... Tout à commencé au lycée, au Japon évidemment. Sasuke et moi étions dans la même classe et j'étais...tout simplement folle de lui. Je pouvais vraiment tout faire pour lui, je l'aimais éperdument. Au fil du temps je commençais à le connaitre de plus en plus et je lui demandai assez rapidement de sortir avec moi. Il accepta. Évidement, je te raconte brièvement, car j'ai mis longtemps à l'approcher et il m'a donnée sa réponse assez tard.<br>Bref, tout allait à merveille, c'était le paradis. Mais un jour je reçus une lettre qui me proposait de réaliser le travail de mes rêve : devenir photographe, seulement, cette demande de travail se passait aux Etats Unis, j'en avais parlé à Sasuke, mais je l'aimais trop alors j'ai rangé cette lettre dans le fond d'une armoire. J'avais choisi de vivre ma vie avec Sasuke. Puis à la fin du lycée, il m'a demandée en mariage.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle, le moment assez dur pour moi allait bientôt arriver. Quand j'avais prononcé le mot "mariage" son visage se métamorphosa en une toute autre expression que je ne pouvais pas déchiffrer. Puis je continuais mon récit :

- J'avais répondu "oui", mais la semaine qui suivit, fut un enfer je ne savais pour quelle raison Sasuke me traita comme une vieille chaussette. Je ne le voyais pas, il communiquait seulement par des lettres ignobles, vulgaires...qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il fit engager des hommes pour graver sur la porte de mon appartement " Pars d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir". J'étais détruite, mais je tenais à lui grâce aux souvenirs si beaux passés avec lui. Je ne me raccrochais qu'à ça, dans l'espoir qu'il revienne vers moi. Tout c'est passé si vite. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a envoyée une lettre très particulière... je n'ose pas en parler car c'est personnel, mais en gros, il rompit avec moi. Alors sous le choque et la colère je pris l'avion pour New York pour avoir le job de mes rêves. Sur la route, pendant que j'étais dans un taxi partant pour l'aéroport, je vis Sasuke dans les bras d'une fille blonde; ils s'embrassaient. Alors je suis partie à New York et je t'ai rencontré.

Un long blanc s'en suivit, Naruto regardait le sol en pensant. Une jeune serveuse vint vers nous nous apporter nos cafés. Nous la remerciâmes.

- Voila mon histoire soupirais-je

Évidement je n'avais pas raconté tout, la raison de Sasuke, etc... Mais je pouvais avoir tout de même quelques secrets.

- Donc tu connais Sasuke ..Vous étiez ensembles, et il t'a demandée en mariage...  
>- Oui<br>- Merci d'avoir été aussi franche avec moi. Tout ça à du être dure pour toi, refouler tous ces souvenirs douloureux, je suis désolé.  
>- Se n'est rien, il fallait que je te le dise un moment ou un autre répondis-je calmement<p>

Soudain j'entendis une voix familière. Je me retournais et vis que dans la table juste derrière nous se trouvais Sasuke et Temari, que tout les deux en tête à tête. Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi? Toujours à nous suivre! Naruto les remarque cette fois ci. Il me regardait et sentais que tout ça ne me plaisais pas, je fessait une petite mine. Il regarda par terre une nouvelle fois, déçu. Le voir dans cette état ne me plaisais pas, alors je m'approchais de lui, pris sa tête entre mes mains et l'embrassa devant Sasuke et Temari, mais je m'en fichais éperdument.  
>Il le fessait bien lui, Sasuke.<br>Je détachais mes lèvres de les siennes doucement, puis lui afficha un sourire.

- Bon, on n'est pas venus ici que pour prendre un café, non? Alors on va faire les magasins! Dit-je

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux bleus, puis enchaîna avec un sourire.

- Je vais juste me rincer le visage aux toilettes, je reviens, demandais-je  
>- Oui va-y je t'attends ici<p>

Je me dirigeais alors en directions des toilettes. Ils y avaient beaucoup de lavabos ainsi qu'un grand miroir qui fessait toute la longueur de la pièce. Je me mis devant un lavabo et me rinça le visage pour me rafraîchir les idées.  
>Soudain la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, une jeune femme blonde en sortie. Cette femme était celle qui m'avait trahie, celle qui m'avait volé... Mais qu'est ce que je dis? Sasuke n'est pas ma propriété et s'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps!<br>Je voulus partir vite, pour ne plus voir ce visage, celui de Temari. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie assez rapidement pour ne plus la voir. Mais lorsque je m'apprêtais à sortir, elle me retint par le bras.

- Ben, Sakura? Tu me dis plus bonjour maintenant?

Elle osait me parlais normalement comme si de rien n'était? J'affichais une expression de souffrance. Elle avait un visage magnifique, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Bonjour, Temari dit-je d'un ton brute  
>- Alors, comment sa va depuis hier? Questionna-t-elle en souriant<br>- ...Sa va très bien mentis-je

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, cette fois c'était un grand brun, Sasuke. Évidement, il manquait plus que lui.

- Temari? On y va? Interrompit- il

J'évitais son regard, je me mordis les lèvres, j'étais nerveuse.

- Oui J'arrive Sasuke! Rétorqua-t-elle essaiment  
>- Même si tu es partie quelques minutes aux toilettes tu as déjà eu le temps de ma manquer dit-il avec sa voix charmeuse en se rapprochant d'elle.<p>

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Temari et la regarda intensément avec des yeux noirs chaleureux.  
>Je les regardais faire, mais chaque instant me fessait souffrir un peu plus. Je regardais la scène sans dire un mot.<br>Le visage de Sasuke se rapprocha de celui de Temari , comme si je n'était pas là, comme si il était seuls. Il embrassa Temari, mais je détournais mon regard à cette instant, cela me fessait trop souffrir. Une larme coula de ma joue droite, je l'essuyai rapidement pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse.  
>Sasuke retira ses lèvres des siennes même si je sentais que Temari voulais continuer, cela se sentais dans son regard déçut. L'aimait-elle vraiment?<p>

- Bon on y va? Proposa-t-il à Temari  
>- Oui je te suis répondis Temari<p>

Ils allaient partir. J'étais encore une nouvelle fois faible, alors je pris tout mon courage pour dire :

- Félicitation! M'exclamais-je enchainer par un faux sourire forcé

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, pour me regarder avec questionnement. Puis ils commencèrent à partir mais Sasuke me lança un dernier regard, un regard qu'il m'avait jamais lançais avant, je ne le connaissais pas.  
>Puis ils fermèrent la porte. Je me retrouvais alors seul dans les toilettes. Je sentis alors des larmes coulés sur mes joue, je me retournais vers le miroir, je me regardais, une fille aux cheveux rose qui ne réussi rien dans sa vie, son visage est pleins de larmes et on peut lire dans ses yeux de la tristesse. J'ouvris le robinet pour me rincer le visage. Le contact de l'eau me fessait le plus grand bien. Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir. Je vis flou, ma vue se dédoubla pour voir deux Sakura:<p>

**D'un coté la Sakura de Sasuke, et de l'autre la Sakura de Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Voici la fin du chap 9, laisser des com's, ce sont vos encouragements qui m'insiste à continuer!^^<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici une nouvelle fiction qui était dans ma tête depuis un petit moment^^ j'espère que vous aller l'apprecier._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Dédoublement<strong>

Le contact de l'eau me fessait le plus grand bien. Je me regardais de nouveau dans le miroir. Je vis flou, ma vue se dédoubla pour voir deux Sakura:

**D'un coté la Sakura de Sasuke, et de l'autre la Sakura de Naruto.**

Après m'avoir rincé les idées, je décidais de retrouver Naruto.  
>J'essuyais bien mon visage pour ne pas qu'il voit que j'ai pleuré. Encore une fois, j'étais faible. Je pleure tout le temps, et j'ai un mauvais caractère. Je dois changer pour devenir plus forte.<br>Je ne sais jamais se que je veux vraiment, même moi je ne sais pas décrypter mes propres sentiments.  
>Après quelques réflexions sur le sujet, j'ouvris la porte des toilettes pour pouvoir rejoindre Naruto. Il était à notre table en train de m'attendre. Il a dût me trouver assez longue.<p>

- Bon, Naruto, on y va? Proposais-je  
>- Ouai!<p>

Nous marchâmes tout l'après midi dans le centre commercial. Nous visitions presque tous les magasins. Rester avec Naruto était très reposant que j'en oublié presque Sasuke et Temari, que nous n'avons pas crossé une seule fois  
>Une fois que nous avons fait le tour des magasins, il commençait à se faire tard alors il me raccompagna chez moi. Une fois devant mon immeuble, il fallait nous dire au revoir.<br>Nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement,  
>La chaleur de son corps était apaisante.<p>

- Sakura? Dit-il soudain  
>- Oui?<br>- Tu m'aimes? Questionna-t-il  
>- Mais bien sur pourquoi tu pose cette question?<p>

Puis il s'écarta de moi, je ne voulais pas, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Il enchaina :

- Alors je voulais savoir, aimes-tu encore Sasuke?

Je devais lui répondre, il le méritait mais je ne savais encore la profondeur de mes sentiments envers Sasuke. Je devais alors rendre tout ça au clair dans mon esprit. La seule chose qui était plus que clair était la fait que j'aime Naruto, ça j'en étais sûre. Et oui, je pense que j'aime encore Sasuke, car quand je l'ai vu avec Temari cela m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. Je suis contraint de dire oui, mais si Naruto le prenais mal? Et s'il rompt avec moi? Que ferais-je? Je ne sais que dire...  
>Je baissais la tête.<p>

- ...Naruto...je...

Je le regardais en face et me rendis compte que j'était en train de contournais sa question alors qu'il m'avait dit de répondre si je l'aimais vraiment. Et oui je l'aime vraiment alors je dois faire face à mes responsabilités.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, oui pour être honnête.

Il recula d'un pas, avec un visage déçu. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, j'avançais d'un pas, le regard triste et désolé.

- Je suis désolé, mais mes sentiments son plus fort que moi... Même si je peut le détester, mes sentiments persiste toujours... Protestais-je  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer.<p>

A ce moment là, mon visage affichais une expression d'interrogation, je ne comprenais pas très bien se qu'il voulait dire. Si c'était...une rupture? Quoi? Non il ne se n'était pas possible... Je ne pus retenir une larme vagabonde que coulait sur ma joue gauche, une fois de plus, j'étais faible.

- Naruto? Dit-je en m'approchant de lui doucement

Il reculait en même temps que moi j'avançais d'un pas vers lui. Je m'arrêtais alors pensant que tout cela ne servait à rien. Baisa la tête, plusieurs larmes suivirent la première. Je tentais d'essuyer ces larmes mais elle revenait.

- J'ai juste répondu à ta question, tu ma dit que si je t'aimais, je devais répondre. Mais si je savais que te répondre aller nous faire rompre, ne n'aurais alors rien dit et garder mes sentiments au fond de moi. Je peux encore les gardés enfouies en moi encore longtemps! Je ne veux pas te perdre! Balbutiais-je les larmes aux yeux

Il me dévisagea, pour la première fois, Naruto avais réussi à me faire pleurer. Il exprima soudain une certaine tristesse, s'avança et enchaina par :

- Je t'aime moi aussi mais je pense que j'aurais besoin de prendre un peu de recul pendant quelques temps, juste faire une pause pour me remettre les idées en place...

Prendre du recul? Se remettre les idées en place? Faire une pause? J'explosais à l'intérieur alors au lieu de protestais je me tus pour éviter de tout foutre en l'air, de tout détruire. Je voulais mettre au clair certains points mais je ne fis rien. Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, tout est devenu flou, tout s'est compliqué.

- Je vois rétorquais-je  
>- Je suis désolé<br>- Cela prendra longtemps?  
>- Je ne sais pas répondit-il rapidement<br>- J'attendrais alors, je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes vers moi, pour de bon cette fois ci

J'évitais son regard une nouvelle fois. Il me fit signe de sa main pour me dire au revoir.

- Bon, salut dit-il d'un air froid  
>- Sa...salut balbutiais-je<p>

Il partit alors sur cette phrase. J'espère qu'il prendra vite sa décision de revenir vers moi.  
>Je l'observais, chaque Pas chaque mimique, le mouvement de ses cheveux, sa gestuelle. J'attendis qu'il revins vers moi mais il ne le fit pas, il disparut de mon champ de vision sans rien dire. Une fois disparut de ma vue, je me mis à tremblait, je ne pouvais me retenir, les larmes s'enchaînèrent. Alors je me décidais à rentrer dans mon appartement pour ne plus pleurer en public et réfléchir à tout ça, pour être seule.<br>Je montais les escaliers en vitesse. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, mais cela était impossible.  
>Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'étalais sur mon lit, ma tête dans mon oreiller, je voulais changer d'idées. J'essuyais mes larmes et décida alors de relire la lettre de Sasuke qui m'avait décidais à le quitter. Cela me ferais peut être du mal, mais peut être l'oublierais-je et je pourrais me consacrer à Naruto.<br>Peut être cette relecture me fera souffrir mais je m'en fiche.  
>Je cherchais cette lettre dans mon placard, une fois trouvée, je la prit et la déposa sur mon lit. Cette lettre était dotée d'une enveloppe blanche, banale. Je l'ouvris rapidement pour prendre la lettre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je remarquais un bout de papier s'échapper de l'enveloppe en même temps que j'avais retiré la lettre. Un bout de papier que je n'avais jamais vu avant.<br>Pourquoi il était là? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas remarqué lors de ma première lecture? J'étais curieuse de savoir se qu'il contenait, peut être avais-je lu la lettre un peu vite tellement que j'était énervée.  
>Alors je pris la décision de l'ouvrir.<p>

- Non...! Murmurais-je

J'avais sans doute négligé ce papier. Il était écrit de la main de Sasuke. Il était écrit :

" Je t'aimerais toujours, peut importe les événements. Tu dois partir mais je reviendrais te chercher même si tu me méprise.  
>Je suis désolé.<br>Sasuke."

Mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais donc oublié le bout de papier le plus important de la lettre. Quand je l'avais lu, j'avais lu la lettre mais je n'avais pas fait attention au petit bout de papier au fond de l'enveloppe. Si je l'avais lu avant mon départ, je ne serais jamais partie, je me connais bien.  
>Après la lecture de ce petit papier, je fus toute chamboulée.<br>Je restais dans mon lit pendant deux heures, sans rien faire. Puis quand je m'apprêter à ranger la lettre dans mon placard, pleins de sentiments entrèrent dans mon esprit. J'explosais derechef.  
>Je regardais la lettre dans mes main, je la froissai et la jeta de toute mes forces sur mon mur.<p>

- BON SANG! Criais-je à plein poumons

Je m'avalais sur mon lit une nouvelle fois, désespérée. Mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit. Et je m'endormis.

Réveillée par mon réveil, cette sonnerie horrible qui me réveiller tout les jours de boulots. Je m'habillais rapidement, mon corps fessait les gestes, mais mon esprit ne pensait à rien. Je me sentais mal dans ma peau. J'avais besoin de repos, de trouvais un ami à qui toutes ces histoires ne briseras pas nos liens.  
>Une fois prête, je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre : j'étais presque en retard. Alors je pris avec moi un bout de pain dans ma bouche, et je fonçais vers la porte. Je dévalais les escaliers à toute vitesse. Sortie de mon immeuble, je courus pour y arriver à temps. Je courus, sans penser à rien d'autre et esquiva la foule.<br>Je m'arrêtais. Mon chemin de terminer ici, j'y étais. Des goutes de sueurs coulais sur mon visage, cette course m'avais épuisé. Je restais quelque temps à reprendre mon souffle, pour me remettre un peu sur pied.  
>Soudain, j'entendis une voix sur ma droite, une voix qui m'étais peu familière.<p>

- Eh ben! Tu m'as l'air bien essoufflée! S'exclama une voix paisible

Je tournai ma tête pour voir qui était cet inconnu.  
>Il était grand, brun avec des yeux noirs exprimant l'ennui. Il portait une queue de cheval assez haute.<p>

- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Nara Shikamaru. Je travail en temps qu'infographiste  
>- Enchanté, moi c'est Haruno Sakura, je suis photographe dans cette boite répondis-je avec un grand sourire chaleureux<p>

Shikamaru me semblait différent des autres, plus simpliste disons. Je sentais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien

- Je suis nouveau, je ne connais personne ici...  
>- Tu me connais maintenant, répondis-je, si tu as une quelconque question, je suis là!<br>- Merci beaucoup  
>- Bon je crois qu'il voudrait mieux y aller sinon on va être en retard<p>

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée pour commencer à travailler. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne vis personne de familier. Pas la patronne, n'y Naruto ou encore Sasuke.  
>Nous primes place à nos bureaux, Naruto n'était pas là, ou il était en retard ou...? Lui malade? Ou alors il ne voulait peut être pas me croiser? Je n'en sais rien.<br>J'ouvris la session, mais je sentis une main se posais sur mon épaule. Cela me pris par surprise, se qui me fis sursauter.

- Sakura? Je peux te parler une seconde? S'exclama Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Voila la fin du chap 10! Shikamaru est enfin apparut!^^ j'essaie de mettre la suite en ligne pour bientôt !<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà le chapitre 11! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos com's qui m'ont encouragé!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11: Ne joue pas avec moi!<strong>

J'ouvris la session, mais je sentis une main se posais sur mon épaule. Cela me pris par surprise, se qui me fis sursauter.

- Sakura? Je peux te parler une seconde? S'exclama Sasuke

Je me retournais pour voir le visage de Sasuke. Je n'eus le temps de dire mot que celui-ci me prit par la main, et m'amena à l'abri de tous regards. Je me laissais guidée, qu'avait-il de si important à me dire celui-là!  
>Nous débouchâmes dans un couloir blanc, la où je n'étais jamais vraiment allé, un endroit caché de notre établissant de travail. Je crus que notre voyage s'arrêtais là, mais il tourna rapidement vers une porte, cette porte je ne l'a connaissait pas, sur quoi donnait-elle? Une grande salle? Son bureau personnel?<br>Il l'ouvrit brusquement, c'était un placard, mais il était cependant assez grand. Je pris peur, pourquoi voulait-il m'amener ici? J'eux des frisons. Il ferma la porte, j'étais paralysée et quelque chose m'empêcha de parler.  
>Soudain, il me plaqua contre le mur froid et humide du placard. Son bras à coté de ma tête, sa tête près de la mienne. J'étais toute rouge. Il commença par des bisous au coup comme il savait si bien les faire, puis il remonta petit à petit vers ma bouche. Il m'embrassa, sur le coup je repris mon esprit, il était avec Temari et ils m'avaient fait tellement souffrir...<br>Je repris toute ma tête. Je le repoussais brusquement avec mes mains sur son torse. Puis je le giflai.

- À quoi tu joue? Criai-je

J'ouvris rapidement la porte pour m'enfuir de son emprise. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi même, ses baisés était tellement doux et je m'étais presque laissée porter par mes sentiments profonds.  
>Je courus jusqu'à mon bureau pour ne plus le voir. Je m'assis. J'allumai l'ordinateur comme si de rien n'était mais je boulonnais à l'intérieur. Rien n'allait. Naruto et moi avons fait une pause, et Sasuke est avec Temari mais...je ne sais pas à quoi il joue.<br>Je regardais mes e-mails, Hinata m'en avait envoyé un. Je l'ouvris, je n'avais pas eu de message d'elle depuis longtemps. Son message était une sorte de publicité, une invitation plutôt. Elle m'avait invité à un bal de haute importance. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça, alors je fermai sans plus tardé la fenêtre.  
>Je voulais partir, m'enfuir pour ne plus les voir, mais je les aimais tellement.<br>Mon portable vibra soudain dans ma poche de mon jeans. Je le pris, j'avais reçu un SMS.

" Objet : Urgence

Salut Sakura! Je viens tout de suite te cherché, tu dois me suivre ;)  
>Hinata"<p>

Étrange...elle savait pourtant que j'étais au travail...non? Et pour m'amener où? Enfin peut être que cela me fera du bien, et c'était en quelque sorte ce que j'attendais, un alibi pour partir d'ici.  
>Je devais peut être après tout quitté ce travail. Tout ceux qui me son chère son réunis, ils font si mal mais c'était le job que je voulais, être photographe!<br>Soudain je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je m'étais perdue dans les pensées trop longtemps.  
>Je me retournais, une jeune femme me fit un grand sourire plein de joies. Elle me prit par la main et m'amena vers la sorti.<p>

- Mais Hinata où tu m'amène à la fin? Rétorquais-je  
>- Surprise!<p>

Elle ne lâcha pas son emprise de ma main et me tira jusqu'à je ne sais où.  
>Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du centre commercial. Elle se retourna vers moi, et ajouta :<p>

- Alors Sakura, tu es prête ?  
>- Prête pour quoi...? Dit-je désorienter<br>- Tu as bien reçu mon e-mail, non?  
>- Oui, et à propos de ça ...<br>- Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser! Je t'ai conduit ici pour que l'on fasse les boutiques pour trouver une robe chacune, attention il faut qu'elle soit magnifique!  
>- Quoi mais? C'est très gentil à toi mais...<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, je te la payerai ta robe.  
>- QUOI? Criai-je sans voie<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, nous sommes amies, non? Alors je peux faire ça pour toi.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les boutiques les plus chics du centre commercial. J'étais choquée qu'Hinata fasse tout ça pour moi. Elle était toute joyeuse alors que notre dernière discussion était assez tendu, vu que je lui avais dit pour Naruto et moi. Mais bon, maintenant j'allais profiter de l'instant présent le plus possible.  
>Une fois entrée dans la boutique la plus chic, Hinata et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les plus belle robes.<br>En particulier vers une robe rouge intense sans manche, avec des bretelles épaisses. La robe n'était pas très longue, elle arrivée au dessus de mes genoux. Elle était serré tout le torse avec des nœud rouge en soie. Le bas de la robe était assez volumineux grâce à un jupon en dessus magnifique, blanc. La parie basse était composée de deux "couche" une rouge plus petite que l'autre repliée sur les bouts avec de la dentelle orné de nœud très fins et délicat. La deuxième couche était blanche, et plus longue. Replié elle aussi au bout avec de la dentelle blanche. Cette robe était disposée sur un mannequin, elle comportait des petits accessoires comme un bracelet serré orné d'une rose rouge, son cœur était fait de perles blanche. Elle avait un sac à main rouge, il était composé de fines l'ânières en soies. Une rose était posé sur les cheveux du mannequin, ses chaussures était tout à fait sublime, d'un beige léger, c'est chaussures à talons arrivé jusqu'aux chevilles et était à lasser avec des motifs très délicat et doux.  
>J'admirais cette robe longuement sans m'en lasser, je chercher alors le prix et l'aperçut sur une des étiquettes. Tout mon espoir s'envola. Elle coutait 450$ et encore cela était que pour la robe, la rose qui orné ses cheveux était à 40$, son sac à main à 135$, son bracelet à 54$ et ses chaussures était à 367$... Cela faisait 1046$...ce qui équivaux à environ 86 500¥ !<br>(Environ 756€)  
>Elle était tellement belle mais c'était un rêve irréalisable.<br>Je courus alors pour rejoindre Hinata dans son choix de robe qu'elle était en train d'essayer. J'attendis qu'elle sorte de la cabine pour la voir.  
>Quand elle sortit, elle était toit simplement magnifique. Elle portait un nœud papillon volumineux sur sa tête de couleur bleu pastel. Ce nœud était orné de perles de différentes tailles. Sa robe était bleu clair, longue jusqu'aux genoux, celle-ci n'était pas très volumineuse, mais magnifique. Son haut était composé d'un corsage avec des fils bleu marine. Son dos avait un énorme nœud bleu. Le bas était avec pleins de plis qui fessaient très élégants. Elle portait des collantes résilles noires. Ses chaussures était magiques elles aussi avec pleins de nœud tous plus beau que les autres.<br>Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa cabine en se tournant de tout les cotés pour admirer la robe, elle était vraiment magnifique. Hinata était décidément faite pour être mannequin.

- Celle-là me plait assez dit-elle  
>- Elle est magnifique et te va à merveille, tu devrais la prendre!<br>- Oui, je pense que je vais me laisse tentée. Et sinon tu as trouvée quelque chose de ton coté?  
>- ...euh non<br>- Tu es sûre?  
>- Ben en faite oui, mais je vais chercher autre chose.<br>- Je vais t'en ramenais une moi de robe! Répondit-elle enchainer d'un clin d'œil

Elle partit de ce pas m'en chercher une sans que je pus dire mot. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec la robe que j'avais vu dans la vitrine, si belle et cher aussi. Je n'en revenais pas de mes yeux. Comment savait-elle mes goûts?

- Hinata, je...  
>- Essaye-là! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envies!<br>- Comment tu as su...?  
>- Je ne suis pas mannequin pour rien!<p>

Je l'essayai sans plus tardé, j'en avais tellement envie!  
>Je l'enfilai, cette magnifique robe rouge. Je l'admirai dans le miroir, elle était parfaite, je rougis.<p>

- Bon on dirait que tu as choisie! Allons la payer alors!  
>- Mais...? Hinata elle est super cher!<br>- Oh c'est bon, la mienne coute presque le double.

Nous avons donc choisie nos magnifiques robes. Vers la fin de la journée, je la remerciai mille fois et j'étais toujours sur le choque, il était temps de nous dire au revoir lorsque qu'elle me retint.

- Sakura dit-elle avec une voix douce  
>- Oui? Répondis-je<br>- Tu vas bien avec Naruto au bal, non?

C'est vrai. Il manquait ce petit détail là, nous avions fait une pause et je ne savais pas quand il allait revenir vers moi. Et puis, pourquoi Hinata me posait-elle cette question? La dernière fois que je lui ai parlée de Naruto et moi, elle n'avait l'air pas très satisfaite alors que là son visage et assez serein.

- Naruto et moi avons fait une petite pause... déclarais-je  
>- Non! Ce n'est pas possible! S'exclama-t-elle, Naruto t'aime tellement! Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et il m'a dit qu'il ne tenait pas à te perdre!<br>- A bon? dit-je les rougeurs aux joues  
>- Oui, t'inquiète pas, il va revenir vers toi très bientôt et vous pourrait aller au bal ensemble!<br>- J'espère bien.

Un jeune homme se dirigeai vers nous, il était grand, brun avec des traces rouges sur ses joues. Il était plutôt mignon, mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à ses choses là!  
>Il nous rejoint, salua Hinata en l'embrassant. Ce qui me surprit.<p>

- Salut! Tu es bien Sakura c'est sa? Moi je m'appelle Kiba! dit-il le sourire aux lèvres  
>- Salut Kiba enchaînai-je<br>- Sakura, je te présente mon petit ami! dit-elle avec un certain entrain  
>- Ouah! Alors c'est bien lui? Celui que tu m'as parlé?<br>- Oui, ça s'est finalement fait  
>- Il faudra que tu me raconte tout ça!<br>- Oui, t'inquiète pas

Après quelques échanges de paroles, nous nous quittâmes. Hinata partit avec Kiba, il se tenait la main bien fermement, donnant l'impression qu'ils ne se lâcheraient jamais. Je l'ai envié, il s'entendais si bien. J'admirais leur silhouettes s'éclipser de ma vue petit à petit.  
>Leurs silhouettes bougeaient. Kiba embrassait Hinata avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour, puis ils disparurent de mon champ de vision.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin ^^' mettez des com's plizz XD<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Bon 12 chapitres! J'espère que vous allez continuer à apprécier, mais je ne la continuerais pas si elle ce chapitre ne vous plait pas. Car j'ai d'autres fictions mieux en attentes; donc faite moi part de votre avis! _

* * *

><p>J'étais heureuse pour Hinata. Elle avait Kiba maintenant, et ils étaient si liés. Je les enviés.<br>Je voulais me réconciliée avec Naruto. Mais à chaque fois je voulais penser à lui, les images de Sasuke m'embrassant me revenais.  
>Dire qu'au début, j'étais raide dingue de lui... maintenant c'est lui qui me court après?...Non il est avec Temari, je ne peux pas me faire des idées comme ça, moi!<br>Bref, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus, je cherchais dans mon répertoire l'adresse de Naruto. Une fois trouvé, je courais le plus vite possible vers son appartement. Je voulais le retrouvé, lui proposé de venir avec moi au bal puis l'embrassé, mais si tout cela tombé à l'eau? Et qu'il me repousserait? Je ne voulais pas envisagé cette solution.

Devant sa porte. J'attendis de trouver une bonne mise en scène qu'il reviennes vers moi. Je l'aime tellement. Je veux le retrouver et être heureuse tout comme Hinata avec Kiba!  
>Je ne sais pas se qui me pris, mais j'appuyai sur la sonnette. Je n'avais aucune stratégie, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il fallait que je fasse avec je que j'ai!<br>La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Naruto.  
>Je le regardais une demi-seconde, puis l'enlaça tendrement avec mes bras, je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Il me repoussa avec fermeté.<br>Je n'acceptais pas ce refus, ce dur refus. Baissant la tête, comme toujours.

- Sakura...Tu sais très bien que... amorça-t-il  
>- Je sais, et j'en suis consciente.<br>- Alors pourquoi? Insista-t-il

Je me reculai et l'affrontais dans les yeux, ces beau yeux bleus.

- PARCE QUE MOI AUSSI J'AI ENVIE D'ETRE HEUREUSE! Criai-je

Ça faisait un baille que je n'avais pas vraiment criée sur quelque'un, mais ce quelqu'un est une personne que j'aime plus que tout. Mais je ne peux pas continué ainsi. Une ancienne Sakura vient de renaître aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas lui qui décide si on doit casser ou non! On le fait ensemble, merde!  
>Il me regarda avec stupéfaction, comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu criée, ou m'en portée. Non, je ne suis pas un oiseau en cage qu'on se trimbale! Je veux agir, je ne veux pas laisser les choses comme elles sont maintenant.<p>

- Q-qu...? Sakura-chan?  
>- Non, Naruto, c'est pas toi qui prends les décisions seul, merde! Mes sentiments envers toi, c'est pas rien! Tu peux as joué avec eux comme ça! Les comblés, puis ensuite me les reprendre en me laissant un vide! Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas tolérer ça!<br>- A-ah je...  
>- Tu sais plus quoi dire? Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment?<p>

Je sentis des larmes montés à mes yeux. Mais non, il ne faut pas, il faut que je sois forte. Ne pas baisser les bras. J'y suis presque.  
>Même si on casse, il aura entendu ce que je pense de tout ça. Et c'est ce qui m'importe maintenant.<br>Il se rapprocha de moi, je fis le signe contraire.

- Bien sur que je t'aime! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi bon sang!  
>- ...Alors pourquoi on se fait ça? Continuais-je avec une voix hésitante<br>- Parce que... Tu aimes encore Sasuke, et si ça refait surface..je

Non, ça ne pouvais plus durer, oui j'aime encore Sasuke, mais j'ai Naruto maintenant. Alors je suis comblée, et puis Sasuke est avec Temari maintenant. Alors tout est réglé. Ou presque, du moins je...*non Sakura, ne repense pas à la scène dans les toilettes...*. Je rougis, se qui ne convenais pas du tout à la situation, je foire vraiment tout en ce moment.

- J'AIME SASUKE, OUI! MAIS COMMENT TU VEUILLES QUE JE NE L'AIME PLUS APRES TOUT LES MOMENTS QUE J'AI PASSE AVEC LUI? PENDANT LA MAJEURE PARTIE DE MA VIE! MAIS J'ESSAIE D'OUBLIER, MAIS CE N'EST PAS FACILE MERDE!

Je venais d'annoncé un sorte de discours dont je ne suis pas fière... il prouve clairement que je l'aime encore. Mouais.  
>Il fit un sourire tendre, plissant ces magnifiques yeux, s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ces bras avec douceur. Il colla son front contre le mien.<p>

- Alors, je vais t'aider à l'oublier, ok?

Il m'embrassa légèrement, le contact de ses lèvres...rien de plus beau. Je voulais que ça dure éternellement. Mais je revins vite à la réalité

- Oui!

Il me caressa les cheveux, et me traîna chez lui.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que cette évènement c'était produit. Et notre relation avec Naruto avait un peu évolué. Plus dure, plus douce, plus comme je voulais.

- AA-ah mes cheveux sont emmêlés... ce n'est pas possible ça! Murmurais-je

Et oui, c'était le grand jour aujourd'hui. Et Naruto avait accepté l'invitation lui aussi, pour y aller avec moi. Tout semblait parfait, mais il y avait quelques détails qui me chiffonner. Sasuke allait-il venir? Enfin ça, je m'en fiche après tout. Mes cheveux vont enfin ce démêlés oui?  
>Je finis par parvenir à les rendre lises, enfin. Je soupirais, après un grand effort, mais le plus dure rester à faire, le maquillage!<p>

- Sa-sakura-chan?

Et voilà, Hinata était déjà arrivée, il faut absolument que j'accélère, si Hinata est là Kiba et Naruto ne vont pas tarder eux aussi.  
>Alors je pris mon courage et me maquilla de façon simple et discrète. Je me contemplai une seconde dans le miroir, oui je n'étais pas si mal aujourd'hui. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. J'avais attaché mes cheveux d'une façon très particulière. Je mettais fait une légère frange avec mes cheveux rosés, puis laissant quelques mèches devant mes oreilles, j'avais attaché le reste en une sorte de chignon avec des chouchous à dentelles blanches. Mon maquillage était fin et assez blanc, pour créer un effet plutôt doux. Puis ma robe, ben merci beaucoup à Hinata-chan, car elle est vraiment magnifique!<br>Je pris mes chaussures, le dernier petit détail avec le bracelet avec une rose. J'enfilais alors des escarpins noirs délicatement et rejoins Hinata dans le hall de mon appartement. Elle était magnifique elle aussi, Kiba allait être content! Son maquillage était tout simplement sublime et fessait très style coréen, qui lui donnait un petit air très mignon.

- Ohayo Hinata! Lançais-je  
>- O-Ohayo Sakura-chan!<p>

-On attend plus que Kiba et Naruto hein ! Ils se font attendre ces deux là.

-J-je suis sure qu'ils vont bientôt arriver Sakura-chan.

Je me mis alors à les attendre, j'aurais pu profiter de ce temps pour continuer à me préparer, mais je ne savais pas l'heure exacte de leur arrivée. Je m'attardais à voir comment Naruto allait venir, la manière dont il était habillé, tout. Il sera évidemment très beau je n'en doute pas. Et quant à Kiba, je suppose qu'il va plaire à Hinata, je ne lui avais même pas demandé la manière dont ils sont sortis ensemble. Ni le lien entre Naruto et Sasuke, et il me devait des explications vu qu'il s'est mis à parler japonais sans raison. Je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés, au japon ? Ou ici ?

Je les voyais maintenant arrivés, ils étaient tout deux très bien habillé. Naruto porter une chemise verte pâle en dessous de son castard noir, sa chemise était déboutonnée de manière très sexy. Sa coupe était différente, la plupart de ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur un seul côté, donnant un effet de style. Kiba était assez banal mais beau lui aussi, seulement avec un veston noir et une chemise blanche. Hinata rougit dès lors de leur arriver.

-Sakura-chan, Hinata dit en souriant Naruto

Je ne pu me retenir de rougir et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Tu es magnifique !

-Toi aussi ma belle.

Hinata alla elle aussi vers Kiba et l'embrassa en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Doucement et délicatement, celui-ci la prit par sa taille pour intensifié le baiser.

-T-tu es magnifique ce soir Kiba-kun.

-Et toi alors…

Il la regarda en touchant ses cheveux avec fausse passion.

Je me concentrai alors plus vers mon Naruto.

-Le vert de va décidemment très bien Naruto !

Il m'embrassa assez soudainement, mais il manquait quelque chose qu'il y avait dans les autres baisers. Pourtant nous nous étions bien expliqués la dernière fois, et il avait choisi de me soutenir, pour l'oublier. Je le pris par le col de sa chemise, mais Kiba nous interrompit

-Et vous deux, attendez la fin de la fête pour ce genre de choses !

Naruto le regarda avec un air blasé :

-Et c'est toi qui parle ?

-Ben oui pourquoi… ?

-C'est toi qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge en soirée baka !

Cette phrase fit légèrement sursautée Hinata et elle le prit par la main.

-I-il faudrait y aller, non ?

-Hai hai répondis-je

Je tirais Naruto vers la voiture, Hinata et Kiba nous suivaient de près. Kiba se mit à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture, pour nous conduire jusqu'au lieu de la soirée. Cette soirée allait être géniale, danser, s'amuser…

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se déroulerais comme ça. J'aurais du tout prévoir et ne pas me reposer sur mes lauriers.

[i]J'aurais du prévoir que entre Naruto et moi, ça ne marcherais plus comme avant.[/i]

* * *

><p><em>Bon voilà donc la fin du chapitre, je me force à écrire la suite si ça vaux le coup, dite moi donc si vous voulez la suite ou pas!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Alors, finalement par votre encouragement j'ai décidée de continuer cette fiction! Donc voici le chapitre 13 que j'ai écris en un jour! Je suis vraiment fière de moi sur ce coup là ;-)__  
>J'espère que vous aimerez la suite!<em> 

**Chapitre 13: Jalousie et explications**

Je tirais Naruto vers la voiture, Hinata et Kiba nous suivaient de près. Kiba se mit à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture, pour nous conduire jusqu'au lieu de la soirée. Cette soirée allait être géniale, danser, s'amuser…

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça se déroulerais comme ça. J'aurais du tout prévoir et ne pas me reposer sur mes lauriers.

[i]J'aurais du prévoir que entre Naruto et moi, ça ne marcherais plus comme avant.[/i]

Nous entrâmes dans la salle, je tenais la main de Naruto avec attention. Kiba et Hinata se dirigèrent vers le bar, nous laissant tout les deux. Cette salle était géante. Un coin avec un bar, une piste de dance et un karaoké. L'ambiance ne manquer pas, il y avait de grand haut-parleurs avec une personne mixant et changeant les musiques pour garder une bonne ambiance de la salle. Evidemment, je reconnu « Digital Love » de Daft Punk.

La salle était assez pleine, beaucoup de personne dansaient ou buvait au bar. Cette soirée allait être parfaite. Naruto relâcha à main et me donna un sourire.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il et enchaina avec un clin d'œil super craquant

-Bien sur.

Il me tira vers la salle de danse, mit fermement sa main sur ma hanche tandis que son autre main enlaça la mienne.

-Je sais pas très bien danser par contre Naruto… marmonnais-je

-Tu n'auras alors qu'à suivre mes pas Sakura-chan!

Il commença à danser, j'essayais alors de suivre ses pas. Mince, peut être avais-je pas pris le bon style de robe avec une musique techno de ce genre. Mais ça va pas m'empêchais de profiter de cette soirée.

Nous dansèrent toute la musique, je suivais assez finalement. Pleins de gens dansaient avec le sourire. Une fois la musique achevée, nous nous déplacèrent discrètement vers le bord de la salle, du côté du bar. La musique changea, je détournais alors ma tête machinalement vers la personne qui était responsable de la musique et par surprise, remarqua que s'était Shikamaru, je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mais il avait l'air vraiment sympa. La musique était « Paradise » de Coldplay, plus douce que la précédente, cette musique me détendait doucement.

-Attends-là Sakura-chan, je vais te chercher quelque chose à boire s'exclama mon blond

Il partit de suite et je n'eu le temps de lui dire que s'était pas la peine. Donc il fallait mieux que je reste là pour pas que l'on se perde. Je regardais les gens dansé, et me perdis dans mes pensés. Quand j'y pense, Naruto est vraiment adorable avec moi, m'avoir pardonné ou du moins enfuit son sa colère contre moi au fond de lui… pour m'aider. Je lui dois beaucoup, et je pense vraiment que c'est possible d'oublier Sasuke. Si Naruto fait des efforts pour moi, je vais faire des efforts aussi.

Je me perdis dans mes pensés, lorsque quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et m'adressa la parole.

-Tu étais donc invité toi aussi ? Dit-il avec fausse surprise

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Je relevais ma tête brusquement avec lui avec surprise, et constatais que la personne était Sasuke. Encore lui, il n'allait vraiment décidément pas me laissé tranquille. Je fis mon visage le plus neutre possible en le mélangeant avec un air semi-blasé par sa présence.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit-je d'un ton sec

-J'ai été invité, je ne m'attendais pas te retrouver là

-Pourquoi tu viens me parler ?

Je remarquai la manière dont il était habillé, je me figeai alors quelques secondes, il le remarqua et questionna :

-ça va ?

S'était le costard qu'il avait mis à sa demande en mariage. Comme j'aurais pu oublier cette tenue…mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement, je détournais la tête et essaya de garder mon calme, mais cela était trop dure.

-O-oui… répondis-je toute bouleversée

-Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien…

Il prit mon menton délicatement entre ses mains pour ramener on visage en face de lui. Mes yeux de pouvais plus échapper son regard. Il haussa un sourcil et approcha son visage du mien. Trop près. Je voulais tracer une ligne invisible entre nous deux, avec écrit : « Touche pas, je suis la propriété de Naruto ! ». Mon cœur s'emballa sans que je puisse le retenir, le ralentir. Il franchit la ligne qui nous s'éparait. Il était beaucoup trop près, je laissais sans m'en rendre compte apparaitre du rouge sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais rien faire dans cette situation, j'étais trop paralysé par sa position, ses habits, la musique… Il ouvra délicatement et sensuellement sa bouche, regarda la mienne avec envie. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait bon sang ? Il veut me reprendre, mais il avec Temari maintenant merde ! Alors ne me touche pas, je suis avec Naruto ! J'avais tellement envie de lui dire tout ça. Il changea la direction de son regard, et le concentra sur mes yeux. Il posa sa main sur mon front. J'étais alors surprise que de la manière dont il me regardait, il ne fit que ce geste.

-Tu veux prendre l'air ? Chuchota-t-il en pencha légèrement sa tête d'un côté

-N-non c'est bon... !

Il remarqua vite ma réaction et échappa un petit rire. Je fronçais les sourcils et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. J'enlevais sa main brutalement de mon front.

-Pourquoi tu ris baka ? M'exclamais-je en rougissent

Il passa une main sur sa bouche et s'arrêta de rire. Il me regarda assez surpris, puis me fis un sourire tendre.

-Mais arrêt baka ! Pars je n'ai pas besoins de toi ! Lâchais-je

-Hn, content de voir que tu restes avec ton caractère dit le brun en continuant de sourire

-Q-Qu… ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

Il m'énervait. Tellement que je laissais transmettre mes émotions devant lui, de manière bête en plus.

-C'est la première fois depuis que je suis revenu que tu me parles normalement, et pas en essayant de cacher tes émotions envers moi continua-t-il

Mmmh. En effet, et je n'aimais pas trop ça. Je lui montrais ma faiblesse. Il fallait que je reste de marbre avec lui. Du calme Sakura…reprend vite ton calme devant lui. Il ne vaut rien et t'as abandonnée alors que vous étiez si proches. Ne lui montre aucun respect.

Je respirais assez fort pour me concentrer à rien lui faire transmettre.

-…Et ? Ça te rend heureux Uchiha ? Répondis-je

-..U-uchiha ?

Il pouffa encore de rire, j'avoue que j'étais ridicule de l'appeler comme ça. Uchiha… Je deviens donc folle. Il m'énervait. Il m'énervait de plus en plus.

-A-oh tu m'énerves bon sang !

-Hn fit-il avec un sourire en coin satisfait

-J-je vais prendre l'air repris-je en me passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Il se baissa à ma hauteur pour mieux voir mon visage déstabilisé.

-Tu es magnifique ce soir Sakura

Bon sang ?

-La ferme ! dit-je d'un ton ferme encore sous le choc

Je partis alors vite vers la sortie, et arrivais dans un parc relié à la salle. Je respirais l'air frais assez vite en fermant les yeux. Bon sang…. Tant pis si Naruto ne me voit pas à l'endroit où il m'a demandé de rester. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner comme ça. Il fallait que je me calme. Je me dirigeais vers un banc à côté du parking, et m'y assis en laissant échappé un soupire désespéré. Je ne voulais plus voir Sasuke, il me déstabiliser trop ses temps-ci. Tellement que je ne remarquai pas qu'une personne siégée à côté de moi. Je me retournais vers cette personne, et constatais que c'était Temari. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la voir à ce moment en particulier. Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite, ben c'est déjà raté. Elle se retourna vers moi, et je constatais avec surprise une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Mais je n'avais pas envie de la réconfortée évidemment.

-T-Temari… ?

-Ah Sakura…

-Bon je vais te laissé…

Je commençais à me lever, mais elle me retend par mon poignet.

-Attends.

Je me retournais vers elle avec un air blasé.

-Quoi ? Répondis-je

-Tu peux rester un peu ? J'ai des choses à te dire dit-elle avec un air sincère

-Pas moi.

-Sakura… c'est important.

Je soupirais et m'assis à côté d'elle.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'aime Sasuke, Sakura.

Je me figeai un peu. Elle l'aimait donc vraiment. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça maintenant ? ça ne sert à rien. Je ne comprends pas.

-ça veut dire quoi Temari ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Tu devrais revenir vers Sasuke.

-Bon sang, mais tout ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es avec lui, tu l'aimes, ben c'est parfait ! Mais ne viens pas m'en parler de la sorte !

Elle me regarda et afficha un petit sourire qui se transforma en colère :

-Tu ne comprends donc pas Sakura ? Sasuke ne m'aimes pas. C'est toi qu'il aime. Il est sorti avec moi pour t'avoir toi ! Pour voir si tu réagirais ! Et apparemment oui, il semble même que tu l'aimes encore aujourd'hui ! Alors mettez-vous ensemble et laissez moi tranquilles ! ça fait trop mal de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se sers de vous ! Cria-t-elle

_Moi aussi, je l'aimais encore._

_Bon voici la fin du chapitre 13! Je vais essayée de faire le plus vite possible le chapitre 14, mais sans doute pas aussi rapidement que j'ai écrit celui-ci. Je ferais cependant de mon mieux^^___

_Hope you like it! 3_


End file.
